Visiting Cat Grant
by Zanyalf
Summary: After Cat Grant takes her leave of absence from CatCo, Kara finds herself really missing her former boss. #SuperCat #Fluff #PossibleFutureRomance (Rated M only because I don't want to take any chances.)
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my 3rd, yet brand new, fanfic! This is a slight departure from my first two, writing style wise. This story has been rattling around in my head since Cat's last scene and I've finally decided to post it. Any grammar mistakes and/or typos sorry, deal with it. I will fix what I can when I catch it. ;-)

This was only supposed to be a one shot, but my coworker didn't think I could leave people hanging so there will be more. I hope that you like it.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 1**

It's been a few weeks since Cat decided to take a leave of absence from CatCo and I've been thinking about her ever since. I really miss just talking with her, you know? It was so nice being able to go into her office and having her know when something was wrong with me and just, well, being her and giving me advice. So much has been going on in my world that I could really use some of her expert advice and just, well, her company.

** At the DEO. **

"Kara, why don't you just go over to her place and see her? I'm sure she won't mind. She liked you. I mean, no _t liked you_ , _liked you_ , but tolerated you. You know what I mean."

I squint at Winn.

"Yes, Winn, I know what you meant. I just can't _waltz over_ to her penthouse for no real reason. I've never done that before. _It would be awkward_."

He smiles.

"Aw come on. I'm sure she'd love to see her favorite former assistant. You know, I bet she has your first article framed and hanging in her living room."

I throw a wad of paper at him.

"She does not. Wait, do you think...wait...no. Why would she? Oh, get out of my head."

He laughs.

"Just go. You won't be happy until you do."

"She won't be happy until she does what?"

I flinch.

"Nothing."

"She wants to go see Miss Grant but she _scared_."

"I am **not** scared, Winn. _Shut it._ "

Alex starts laughing.

"Oh yeah, she's scared. Well, maybe more like nervous. Sound better?"

I throw a wad of paper at her but she expertly blocks it.

"No, not nervous. Well, maybe. Okay, yeah. I can't just show up at her door. What would I say?"

Alex deadpans.

"Uh, try Hello."

I make my eyes glow.

"Hey, hey, I'm teasing you. Stop the glowing eyes thing."

I giggle.

"Sorry. Seriously, though, _could_ I just go over to her place? What would she think?"

Alex smiles.

"She would think you were being your usual Sunny Danvers self."

"I think she'll hate it."

"Hey, hey! We're trying to encourage her here, not give her more anxiety, _J'onn_. Show her some support."

He rolls his eyes.

"Ah...Miss Grant used to roll her eyes at me like that."

"Oh good Lord, Kara. You're hopeless. Go!"

"Huh? Well, do I bring something and if so, what? Ooh, her favorite latte? Yeah, I could bring her that. She'd like that, right?"

Alex snorts.

"Oh yeah, sure. Bring her something she can make herself. No. Bring her some wine or better yet, bourbon. You know, pretend you're a grown-up."

I blush.

"Oh, I-I couldn't."

"Oh yes, you could."

"I-I'll think about it."

"She'll think about what?"

"Oh goodie, another party to weigh in. Kara wants to go visit Miss Grant but is afraid. Yea or Nay?"

James laughs.

"Is she still moaning about that? Gosh, just go visit her already, Kara. I'm sure she'd be happy to see you, Carter, too."

"Ooh, I almost forgot about Carter. Do I bring him something as well?"

They all throw something at me.

"You, little sis, are HOPELESS!"

** A few days later, outside Cat Grant's penthouse. Kara has been pacing for almost an hour trying to convince herself to go inside to see Cat when her phone rings. **

"You're going to wear a rut in the pavement, darling."

"Um, e-excuse me?"

"Pacing. You're going to wear a rut in front of my building. Now, are you going to come upstairs or am I going to have to come down there and drag you up here myself?"

"Oh no. No, you won't have to do that. Um, I'll be right up, Miss Grant."

"Good. Chop, chop!"

When the elevator dings, the doors open to reveal a barefoot Cat Grant in sweat pants and an oversized t-shirt tapping a wooden spoon in her hand, with a touch of flour on her face.

"H-Hi, Miss Grant. How are you?"

Before she can answer, a buzzer goes off causing her to quickly turn around and walk towards her kitchen waving me to follow.

"How did you know I was downstairs?"

"The doorman called me. He said there was this beautiful young blonde woman mumbling to herself and pacing outside. He was able to make out my name from the mumbles and gave me call. I just figured it _had_ to be _you_."

I open my mouth but can only squeak.

"Honestly, _Keira_. Is that your response? Here, hold this."

I absentmindedly take the beautiful tray she hands me as she starts gently placing freshly baked cookies right out of the oven onto it.

"Oh my Rao _Wow_. These look and smell amazing Miss Grant. I never realized you baked."

She smirks, rolling her eyes.

" _But of course I do_. Baking is just one of my many hidden talents. And please, call me Cat. I'm not your boss anymore."

"Sure, sure. Cat. Sorry. So, um, how has you're leave of absence been?"

She smiles.

"Well. It's been going well. Is that why you're here? To see if I'm pulling my hair out from boredom yet?"

I nervously shake my head.

"No, not at all. You seemed so excited that I knew you wouldn't be bored. No, I just, uh, wanted to see how you were, you know, check in?"

She smirks.

"Ah. That's kind of you to check on me. Although, I wasn't aware I was in need of checking in on."

I start blushing.

"What? Oh, _gosh no_. You don't need checking in on, Mis- C-Cat. _You're not old_. Pshsaw."

She laughs.

"Gee, thanks."

"No, no I meant..."

"I'm messing with you, Kara. I'm actually surprised it took you this long to come by."

I sit on the stool conveniently located near me.

"Y-You are? Why didn't you call?"

"Now where would the fun have been in that? Oh hey, I saw you got your first article published in the Trib. Congrats."

"Thanks. Winn said you'd probably have it framed in your living room. Y-You don't, _do you?_ "

She chuckles.

"No, I don't. I bet you do, though."

I shake my head.

"It's on my fridge. Eliza has her copy framed, though, I think."

She nods.

"Close enough."

"Oh, how's Carter enjoying you being home? I bet he's loving it, right?"

"Oh, he loved it for the first few days but now I think that love has faded. I feel he thinks I may, how shall I put this, hover?"

I muffle a laugh.

"You, hover? Never."

She glares at me.

"Funny. Anyway, it's getting to the point that he hides in his room as much as he can now. I figure it's either because of me or because he's basically a teenager and is starting to build his cocoon. I thought the cookies would help bribe him into hanging out here a little longer with me when he got home before he goes into hibernation."

I chuckle.

"You'd never have to bribe me to hang out with you, Cat."

She stares.

"I-I mean, not that I would want to hang out with you when I came home, not that I live here, _cause I don't_ , because that would be really _w-weird_ , right, but the cookies _are_ a nice touch to keep people around."

She keeps staring at me.

" _Are you finished?_ "

I nod sheepishly.

"Good."

"Oh, I forgot. I have something for you. I was taught to always bring something when visiting someone. I-I hope this is okay."

I hand her a nice bottle of wine.

"I remember you mentioned that you liked it once. I hope you still do."

She takes it and gives me a genuine smile.

"Kara, you didn't have to bring anything and yes, I do still like this wine. I also know how _expensive_ it is, so either you hit the lottery or you blew your first bonus on it. You really didn't need to do that for me, but thank you."

I look to the floor as she puts the wine in her fancy wine fridge.

"I-I just wanted to get you something special, that's all. And don't worry, I didn't blow all of my bonus on it. My sister helped me buy it _and I did not just say that out loud_."

She laughs.

"Well then thank your sister, too. So, when are you going to tell me the real reason that you're here?"

I quickly stand up and begin pacing as I had been outside.

"What makes you think something's wrong? Psssh, nothing's wrong, Cat. Can't I just stop by for a friendly visit?"

She puts her hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"Yes, you always welcome to stop by anytime for a friendly visit but alas, you forgot about my super power and right now darling, my Spidey senses are a-tingling."

"S-Spidey senses?"

She scoffs.

"Spidey senses, Mighty Mouse senses, whatever. You know what I mean."

I giggle.

"Yes, yes I do, and you're right. I do have something on my mind."

She shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly.

"See, Captain Caveman. Now, care to share or am I going to have to take the cookies away."

I stop chewing and look to the floor again.

"Sorwy. They'we weally goof."

"Uh huh. And they were supposed to be for my son."

"Um, _oops_?"

She just shakes her head and starts gathering up the ingredients again.

"May I help? It's the least I can do since I just gobbled up this batch."

She nods and hands me the wooden spoon.

"Thanks. Um, well, where shall I start?"

"At the beginning always works."

My turn to roll my eyes.

"Fine, smarty pants. Well, despite Snapper being an ass, he is fair. I still don't have a chair yet, but he does listen...when he wants to. James is doing well in your absence, not that I didn't think he would, or you didn't think he would or you wouldn't have left him in charge. Though, no one can truly replace you, Mis-Cat."

She hums.

"Surely you didn't come here to just give me an update on CatCo. What else is eating at you?"

I blush.

"Oh, I thought you'd just like to know about that first. Other stuff, other stuff...um, my sister made a new friend. She's an NCPD Detective. Very nice. Gay. I-I mean, Maggie, her name, not _gay_. She is gay, though. Not that there's anything wrong with that, because there isn't. M-My sister, Alex, has been hanging out with her a lot lately. She said she's been trying to cheer her up since her girlfriend, the detective's girlfriend that is, dumped her. Personally, I think it's because Alex likes Maggie, like, _likes her, likes her_ , you know, and that's why she's hanging out with her so much but she, Alex, hasn't officially come out to me, or anyone else that I know of yet, or maybe she has come out to Maggie...not that she has to come out to me, her sister, first, because it's none of my business...but I just want her to know that I love her and support her and also that she can trust me, you know what I mean?"

Cat stares at me wide eyed.

"My God. I actually think I've missed your babbling. So, let me see if I understand this. Your sister is gay but hasn't officially come of the closet _to you_ yet, not that you mind, but regardless is finally having a life outside of work and taking care of you. Sound about right?"

I nod like a goofball.

"Totally! You hit the nail on the head! Wow, _you're good_."

She laughs.

"Okay. So how does that _really_ make you feel?"

"Whether she is or not, gay, I mean, I'm happy for her. Honest. And I've always wanted her to have a life of her own. I even made her promise me she'd go out and do everything she never got to do since I came into her life if I failed to come back from... _the store_ during that whole Myriad thing, because we were on the phone with each other during it, even though I had all the faith in the world Supergirl was going to save us but, you know, it _was_ kinda hard to concentrate knowing our heads were about to explode."

She squints her eyes at me with a single eyebrow raised.

" _Right_. Go on."

I gulp.

"Well, there was a new guy at work that I tried to help to no avail."

"New guy? Do tell."

"Well, it was his first real job and boy, to say it was a disaster is putting it politely."

"Wow, that bad eh."

"Oh yeah. He um, oh I shouldn't tell you. You'll get mad."

She glares at me.

"No you should since you said you shouldn't. What did he do?"

"He, um, well, he seduced Eve."

She doesn't bat an eye.

"Who's Eve?"

I laugh.

"Eve. _Ms. Teschmacher_? _My replacement_."

She shrugs her shoulders.

"You accused her of putting too much dressing on your salad and crying more than Halle Berry in movies?"

"Oh yes, her. He seduced her? Where? Oh don't tell me, was it the janitor's closet?"

I gag.

"Ew, no. The supply closet and why did you think the janitor's closet?"

She smirks.

"No reason. Carry on."

I shudder.

"Yeah, well..."

She giggles.

"Oh come now, does that shock you, Kara? I'm not a prude and it is _my building_."

I just stare at her.

"No, not at all. Um, anywho...needless to say, James didn't like that he never did his assignments, which were so easy, so he had to let him go."

"Yeah, that's why. Anything else bothering you or was that it."

"No, that was it."

She shakes her head and laughs.

"Oh Kara, if only I had your problems. Feel better now?"

I nod.

"Yes. Thank you, Cat."

The elevator dings.

"Mom?"

"In the kitchen, son."

Carter walks in and gives her a big hug before noticing me.

"Hi, Mom. Kara!"

He runs over and gives me a big hug as well, earning a chuckle from Cat.

"What are you doing here? Are you here to watch me again? Mom, is she here to watch me again? Do you want to play Settler's of Catan with us? Can she play Settler's of Catan with us, Mom? Were those cookies?"

Cat casually, and second naturedly, guides an adorably over stimulated Carter towards the stool next to me and sits him down.

"Wow. Take a breath, sweetheart. She just stopped by to say hello. Sorry to disappoint. And yes, those were cookies before _someone_ scarfed them up. Don't worry, there's more in the oven that you'll have first crack at as soon as they're ready."

He smiles and whispers to her.

"I-Is she staying for dinner? C-Can she stay for dinner, Mom? _Please_?"

I panic.

"Oh, no. I should get going, really. But thanks."

Carter cocks his head to the side in confusion while Cat pretends not to notice I spoke.

"Um, what?"

"Huh? What? I didn't say anything, anything at all."

Carter starts cracking up as Cat just blinks at me.

"Here Carter, the cookies are ready. Wash your hands first!"

As Carter smiles walking over to the sink, Cat smiles and saunters over to me.

"Well, since I can never say no to my son, you are more than welcome to stay for dinner, that is if you don't have other plans."

I feel my face flush.

"Oh, is that what he asked you because I-I _totally_ didn't hear him ask you."

She rolls her eyes and smirks.

"You know you do this thing with your nose when you lie, right?"

"Whaat? N-No. Nuh huh."

"You _totally_ do, Kara. It kinda scru-."

"Carter!"

He jumps.

"Y-You started it, _Mom_."

Cat lovingly glares at him.

"Why don't you take a cookie, or three, and go do your homework before dinner, young man."

He blushes.

"Okay, but I-I don't have any homework. I did it at school. I got bored."

She starts waving her hands about.

"Then go pretend to have some but just do so in the other room, please."

He grabs some cookies, kisses her on the cheek, and then heads to the other room laughing.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay, Cat. I've been told that before."

"Yes, but probably not by A BRATTY PRETEEN that I love with all my heart and soul."

She yells the middle part so Carter can hear her causing him to giggle more.

"Are you sure about wanting me to stay for dinner, Cat? I don't want to impose."

"You're not imposing, dear, if you're invited."

I blush again and look towards the floor.

"Thanks, Mis-Cat. At least let me go out and get desert or something to contribute."

She mock scoffs while brushing a stray hair out of my face and straightening my unruly collar.

"Next time, Kara. _Next time_."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks everyone for the positive response! I can't believe all the follows/favorites and reviews I got in such a short amount of time. I am truly not worthy.

My question for you is, should this end here or should it go on? In the meantime, please enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 2**

I can't believe I actually had dinner with Cat Grant, at her house, with her son. She actually let me stay to eat dinner with them. Me. Kara Danvers. How amazing is that? I'll tell you how amazing…it's chocolate pecan pie, amazing Yeah. Can't handle, can ya.

** Friday the DEO. Kara's acting extra sappy, earning her side-glances and flat out stares from everyone. **

"Okay. Who is humming _Love You Like A Love Song_ because I swear to Jesus, if I wake up in the middle of the night singing that song, there will be hell to pay."

Everyone shuts up but Kara, oblivious to the threat just made, who continues to hum.

"KARA!"

I jump.

"What? What did I do?"

"What, _what_. You've been acting extra goofballish lately and humming sappy love songs. What gives?"

I look around the room to find everyone's staring at me and decide to stare at my nails like I just got them painted, _which I didn't_.

"S-Sorry. It's just, I finally caved."

Alex chokes on her coffee.

"What's his name? _I'll kill him!_ "

"What? No, I didn't have…I mean, _it's not I haven't had before because I t-totally have_ …wait, what were we talking about?"

Winn cracks up.

"Wow, Kara. I never knew someone could turn that many shades of red before at once."

I sneer at him.

"Shut up. Anyway, there's no guy, Alex. I-"

"Then who's the girl?"

Everyone starts hooting and hollering over Vasquez's comment earning a huge blush from me and a death glare from Alex.

"Well…"

"Well? What the hell's going on here, Kara?"

I start belly laughing while walking over to calm Alex down.

" _Chill_. I-I finally went over to Cat's place Tuesday afternoon. It was _so nice_. She made cookies…not for me but for Carter, though I ate the first batch…and they, well he, invited me for dinner and she can't say no to him so she said okay and I stayed and did I mention she's a fantastic cook?"

Everyone stops what they're doing as J'onn stands up.

"Okay, who had Tuesday afternoon in the pool?"

Winn's hand goes up right away.

"Ooh! I did! It was me! What'd I win?"

J'onn looks in the kitty.

"One hundred and twenty dollars, Mr. Schott. Congratulations."

Winn takes the money and does a victory lap, high-fiving everyone around the table, stopping dead in his tracks when he gets to me.

"Oh, hey there, Kara."

I raise my eyebrows and smile broadly.

"Hi."

"This is, um, not what it looks like."

" _Really?_ So none of you bet on when I'd go over to Miss Grant's house? Alright. So then you're going to donate that money to charity, right?"

His face pales as he lets out an exaggerated breath.

" _Y-Yeah, e-exactly_. How did you know I was going to donate it to..."

"The local women's shelter? Winn, that's terrific! They always can use donations. I'll go with you later when you drop it off, for protection. Don't want you getting mugged along the way."

Everyone snickers as he sits down pouting. Alex leans over and whispers to him.

"Shouldn't have done a victory lap, nerd."

"I heard that."

" _Wa, wa, wa_. Whatever. So, Supergirl, we want all the juicy details. Is this going to be a thing now like _Tuesday's with Morrie?_ "

"What? _No_. She's not dying, _Alex_ , she promised. She did say I could come back and visit again anytime, though."

A collection of ooh's and ahh's fill the room.

I stand up and start flailing about.

"What's wrong with that? She's my friend. Friends hang out, right?"

"Sure they do, Kara, when they have stuff in common and are around the same age. This is just weird. She used to be your boss, and a not so pleasant one at that especially towards you."

I wince.

"B-But she mellowed. Do not tell her I said that or I will vaporize you."

Alex chuckles.

"Aw, I think you hit an alien nerve, Alex."

She smiles wryly at Winn.

"Thanks, years of practice. Seriously Kara, you're humming love songs. One would think you went on a date and got lucky."

"Oh Rao! Why would you think _that?_ It wasn't a date and, well, _no one got lucky_. _Crap_. Do you think _she_ thought it turned into a date? _Do you think she was she expecting to get lucky?_ My goodness Alex, Carter was there! Geeze, why did you let me bring wine?"

Alex doubles over laughing.

"B-Because I thought wanted you finally wanted to take things up a notch, that's all. Impress the lady."

"My goodness, why would I need to do that? She already likes me!"

Alex wiggles her eyebrows.

"She _does?_ Ooh! _Bow-chicka-wow-wow!_ "

"Oh. You. You. _Child!_ "

I stomp out of the room.

"O-Oh, come back, party pooper. I didn't mean it. _I-I totally meant it_. Hey, where'd she go?"

"I-I think she left. Oh look, you can see her foot prints in the floor."

J'onn shakes his head.

"Are you two pleased with yourselves?"

Winn and Alex both look to the ground as Jon growls at them.

"No, sir."

** Whispering. **

"Hey, do you think Cat will cradle her in her arms then slowly, when she turns and looks into those sad puppy eyes, kiss her?"

Alex blinks.

"Oh man. You've given this _way_ _too much thought_. Besides, it's Kara who's going to plant one on Cat as soon as she opens the door. Hope she has protection. Wait, what kind of protection would Supergirl use? No, no one answer that."

Everyone roars laughing.

Kara zooms back to Cat's penthouse as fast as she can. The doorman recognizes her and smiles.

"Hello there, Miss Danvers. Trust you're having a lovely day. Miss Grant told me to let you right on up whenever you came back, no questions asked."

I smile.

"O-Oh. Why, thank you. I trust you're having a lovely day, too, Martin. See you later."

He nods as he lets her into Cat's private elevator.

When the elevator dings, I look around but no one is in site.

"H-Hello? Mis-Cat? It's me, Kara. Martin, your doorman, let me up. A-Are you here?"

Cat waltzes out from a back room unaware of my presence.

"¿Dónde está el baño? Where is the bathroom? ¿Puedo tomar un vaso de agua por favor? May I have a glass of water, please? ¿Dónde está tu club local de lesbianas? Where is your local lesbian club? Wait, _what?_ Ooh, I'm going to kill him when he gets home. Thinks he's Mr. Funny Man slipping that in there."

Cat takes her earbuds out and glances up, finally noticing me.

"Jiminy Cricket, Kara! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

I can't help but giggle at her reaction.

"J-Jiminy Cricket?"

"What, did you except me to say Geppetto instead? How did you get up here, anyway? Did I leave a window open or something?"

I stupidly look around.

"What, _n-no_. Martin let me up. He said you told him it was okay."

"Oh yes, I did do that. I guess I wasn't expecting you to make a habit of just popping in."

"Yeah, sorry. Neither was I."

She nods.

"So, what brings you by again today? Looking for more cookies? Give me more booze?"

I chuckle.

"No, and no, but thanks again. Those cookies were delicious."

"You're welcome, Kara. I'm glad that you liked them, although you scarfed them down so fast, I'm surprised you were actually able to taste them.

I fidget with my glasses.

"I didn't eat them that fast, Mis-Cat."

"Right, you really just pocketed them for later."

"Anyway, are you trying to learn Spanish?"

She blushes.

"Oh, you would hear that. Yes, just because. Carter took it upon himself to make me a pod thingy of some Spanish phrases and I guess he decided to be a wise ass in the middle of it."

I crack up.

"M-Maybe he was just seeing if you were really paying attention? You know, his version of a little kid asking for a puppy in the middle of a serious conversation."

"Yes, I'm sure that's _exactly_ what he was doing."

"You have to admit, it was funny."

She smirks.

"Yeah, it was. Nice stall tactic, by the way. Now don't make me ask why are you here again, not that I mind the company."

"Reason? Oh, that. You know, it's nothing. Forget it. I'm sorry I startled you. I-I should go."

"You take one step towards that elevator and I will tell _everyone_ your secret."

I stop and turn around.

"You'd do what?"

"I'd tell everyone your secret, Kara."

I start to panic.

"Oh, and what secret would that be, Cat?"

She raises a single eyebrow and smirks at me.

"I think you know the one, Kara."

My ears begin to feel hot.

"Cat, I don't know what you think you have on me, but I feel confident whatever it is could never be as juicy as some of the secrets I have on you."

She smiles.

"Oh, feeling brave, are we?"

I nod, as we stand toe-to-toe staring at each other.

"You pass."

I feel confused.

"Pass? Pass what? What did I pass?"

She smirks.

"You didn't flounder. You stood your ground and you even countered my empty threat with one of your own. _Ha!_ As if you have any juicy secrets on me. Poppycock. You really are going to make a top notch reporter someday, darling."

I just stand there, continuing to stare at her.

"Huh? I don't understand."

"There's nothing to understand. I tested you and you passed. Now again, why are you here?"

"You mean, you're not going to tell anyone _anything?_ "

She glares at me.

"Tell them what? That you eat like it's your last meal and someone's going to steal it from you? I hardly think people are going to find that fascinating."

"I do not eat like, I mean, _I thought you were going to say something else_."

She walks over and softly places a hand on my shoulder.

"I have _no idea_ what you're talking about, Kara. _Relax_."

I pout.

"Oh. O-Okay. Um, well the reason I came over is because I was annoyed. N-Not at you, Cat. I was annoyed at the people at the DEairy Queen. Dairy Queen. Yeah, there. They took bets on when I would visit you."

She bursts out laughing.

"The Dairy Queen? Seriously? I could see if you said CatCo or Noonan's or even that secret government agency Mulder and Scully work for but you keep insisting doesn't exist but Dairy Queen, Kara? That's a riot!"

"Okay, okay. It wasn't Dairy Queen. _It was the secret government agency I keep insisting doesn't exist_. Happy now?"

Cat does a happy shimmy walking over to her sofa then pats the other cushion for me to sit.

"Yep. Continue."

"Winn won. One hundred and twenty dollars. He did a victory lap and high-fived everyone."

Cat laughed.

"What did you do?"

"I'm making him donate it to the local women's shelter."

She nods in approval.

"So that's why you're annoyed? They bet on you visiting me? Kara, they were just having fun with you. You are rather, um, easy to tease, dear."

I fidget with the sofa cushion.

"It wasn't the betting that bothered me so much, it was that they thought you and I were on a date."

Cat smirks.

"Ah, I see. And whatever gave them that idea, Kara?"

"M-My sister told me to bring you wine. I was going to bring you your favorite latte. She said I should act like a grown-up, _which you know I t-totally am_ , and I think because of that they all think that we're dating now. I also think it's because I was just so happy to have seen you again after so long that I may have be humming cheesy songs that _may or may not have included love songs_ and I may have been easily distracted but that could mean anything. I could've just seen a puppy!"

She fights back a laugh.

"Well, I have seen you distracted by a puppy before. Mind blowing. I'm sorry they teased you but I'm also sure humming cheesy love songs didn't help your cause."

I nod.

"Yeah, guess not. Oh and get this, Alex, my sister, was ready to go out and kill some imaginary guy because she thought I got taken advantage of because I was so overly happy but when I said I finally visited you, she was ready to throw me a party. I just don't get it. I don't tease her about wanting to hanging out with Maggie or that she makes goo-goo eyes at her, n-not that I ever made goo-goo eyes at you, Cat, because I-I haven't."

Cat can't hold back her laugh any longer.

"My dear, sweet, innocent, Kara. What are we going to do with you?"

I shrug my shoulders.

"I-I'm sorry."

"For what? Having people think we're an item? I'm flattered."

"Y-You are?"

She takes my hand.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. I thought you'd be mad or something. I thought you'd be upset that they would associate me with you, I mean, I'm a nobody and you're a somebody. You could do _way_ better than me."

Cat squeezes my hand and pulls me closer, well I allow her to pull me close so she doesn't hurt herself.

"Enough of this self doubt stuff already. It doesn't become you. You are a very beautiful young woman. You are most definitely a somebody, too, or at least you will be someday, don't you worry about that. I'd be proud to have you on my arm, or vice versa."

I blink back a tear.

"Really? Why?"

Cat belly laughs.

"Did you just ask me why? You're too much."

She leans over and gives me a quick peck on the cheek.

I start to float a little off the sofa.

"Wow, that's a new one. I'm used to something _else_ floating up."

"Huh? Oh, oh no."

I come back down.

"Cat, I-I..."

"Kara, breathe."

I take a deep breath.

"Feel better?"

"Yes. Cat, I-I'm so sorry I lied to you about being Supergirl. It's just, you're the Queen of All Media. The idea that you could tell the whole world my secret, well, I trust you but the DEO, not so much. Plus, plausible deniability. If you didn't know, no one would come after you. Y-You'd be safe. I have a lot of enemies out there who would love to destroy the people I lov-care about. I couldn't take that chance. D-Do you understand? Also, _you were going to fire me if I told you!_ "

She just looks on.

"What can I say, I'm an ass. I pushed you and you did what you felt was necessary. In all honesty, when you said you were quitting instead of admitting the truth, I wanted to throw up but I couldn't let you see me like that."

"Like what? Upset? Regretful? Gee, thanks. I'd still be having nightmares."

She swats my arm.

"See, I saved you from that turmoil. Anyway, later you appeared with your doppelgänger, which reminds me, don't ever let that imposter cover for you again, such an incompetent plebe. I couldn't very well ask you to reconsider at that point. I'd look like a fool."

I mumble.

"He only stood in for me at my sister's request. "

Her eyes widen.

" _He?_ Why? Wait, classified, right?"

"Yes and yes."

"Fine. Kara, as for your friends teasing you, just let it roll off your back. Let them believe what they want about us. I don't mind if you don't."

I blush.

"Cat, I don't want to give people the wrong idea. What if someone wants to be with you but backs off because they think we're, I mean, you and me, are a thing. That wouldn't be fair to you and I'm all about fair."

She smirks.

"I know you're all about fair. So am I."

"There, then it's settled."

"What's settled? I didn't know we settled anything."

I stand up.

"Darn, I was hoping that worked."

"Nope."

"Well, again, I don't want to give people the wrong impress-umph..."

Without a second thought, Cat stands up...on her tip-toes...and plants a sloppy kiss on Kara's lips.

"Not as romantic as I had hoped our first kiss would be but that'll do."

I am a little dazed.

"Uh, what?"

She laughs.

"Sit down, darling, before you teeter over."

"S-Sorry. I, um, I..."

"Kara Danvers, are you speechless? I never thought I'd live to see the day."

I giggle.

"Yeah, well I never thought I'd live to see the day where that just happened, either, but I guess there's a first time for everything."

Cat smirks.

"I would've done it sooner, but it would've been a conflict of interest. You were my assistant. Now, you're not. I'm not your boss anymore."

I try not to float again.

"You've liked me for a while?"

She kisses my hand.

"Yes. You seem surprised."

"No. M-Maybe. Y-Yes. You never said anything because of me working for you? But, I still am your employee, Cat, am I not?"

"Not directly, dear. Wait, am I reading this wrong? Oh my, I am, aren't I? Oh Kara, I am so sor-M-mmmm..."

I decided to be bold and kiss her like she just kissed me.

"Oh, wow. That was, not at all wet this time."

I smirk and raise an eyebrow.

" _Oh_. I'll have to, um, rectify that next time."

Cat bursts out laughing.

"Kara, did you just make a _sex joke?_ M-Maybe you're not as innocent as I think."

I giggle.

"Cat, are you sure you want this, me? I mean you have time to change your mind. Nothing has truly happened yet except for two amazing kisses."

She cups my chin and looks directly in my eyes.

"Kara, darling, I do want this, you, and I think you do to. Am I right? We don't have to do anything you don't want to do or are not ready for, okay? I am not going to pressure you do I make myself clear? I want you to be comfortable. I want to make you comfortable."

I feel myself tearing up.

"How do you do that to me, turn me into mush inside? Gosh, are you trying to make me cry? Cat, you do make me feel comfortable, you never didn't. Well, there was that time you smacked my hand away from those cupcakes but other than that, you've always made me feel welcome and wanted...i-in your office I mean."

She smiles.

"Glad to hear. Alright. Let's go."

"Go? Go where?"

"Lunch. Don't think I didn't hear your stomach growling."

"O-Oh. Yeah, I am a little hungry. Where should we go?"

She smirks.

"Anywhere you'd like, my treat. And before you ask, no, this isn't our first date. I plan on making that a tad more, dare I say, romantic? That is, if you approve of a little romance."

I nod.

"Romance me away."

"Okay, now you made it weird."

"And you enjoyed every minute of it."

She rolls her eyes and waves her hands about.

" _Oh shush you_. Let's go, I'm starving. _Someone_ decided to interrupt my schedule. Chop, chop."

I laugh.

"Right away, Miss Grant, right away."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the follows/favorites and reviews! I totally appreciate it! I hope you enjoy this chapter. :-)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 3**

It's been a few weeks since Cat and I have admitted our feelings for one another when I popped in for a visit. I'm still amazed she likes me. Lately we've just been hanging out at her place because every time we've tried to go out, Supergirl stuff interrupts our plans. She may not seem like it, but she's one patient lady. I like hanging out with her and Carter watching television and playing games. Carter was right about his mom being really good at Settler's of Catan. Cat and I made a friendly wager before one game and now I have to do the dishes for a month whether I eat at her place or not.

"Cat will be here any moment, Alex. I can't believe how nervous I am. I can't believe that we're finally getting to go out. Maybe this is really a dream and I'm going to wake up soon. Could you pinch me so I can make sure I'm awake? That's what people do on TV right, so it must work, right?"

Alex pinches me.

"Okay. Whenever you're ready, go ahead! I'm ready. Don't be gentle."

Alex shakes her head and laughs.

"I already did, you goofball."

I stare at her.

"What? _Nah_ , no you did- _ooh_. _Was that what that was?_ I-I thought a fly briefly landed on me."

She rolls her eyes.

"You're practically made of steel, what did you expect it to feel like? Now, please calm down before you hyperventilate and pass out. Although if you do, it would give me a new aspect of your alien physiology to study...How preparing for a first date can cause even a timid alien to act like a love-struck human."

I blush.

"I'm not love-struck."

"Keep telling yourself that, kid."

My eyes widen.

"Oh my Rao, she's here! Quick, Alex, hide!"

Alex nearly falls over belly laughing.

"Why do I need to hide? Geeze, you can be so weird sometimes. Relax and wait for her to knock. Oh, and don't forget to breathe."

I nod and begin to pace.

As Cat knocks on the door, Alex practically has to restrain Kara from running over to open it.

"Whoa, calm and cool. Calm and cool."

"Yeah, yeah. Calm and cool. Got it. Um, _Alex_..."

"Yeah, sis?"

"You can let go of me now."

Alex chuckles as she lets go of my arm.

Kara opens the door to see Cat Grant standing before her wearing a pair of black jeans and an off white sleeveless blouse.

"Hello, Kara. Sorry I'm a few minutes late. There were some _unsavory_ looking people lurking about so I circled the block a few times until they left and I felt secure enough to park my vehicle. Honestly, if I wasn't aware of your secrete identity, I'd be _very_ worried about your choice of living quarters."

As I stand in the doorway grinning like an idiot, Alex pretends to clear her throat to get my attention.

"Uh-um...Kara...Uh-um...KARA..."

I snap to and move off to the side to allow Cat inside my apartment.

" _Who_ is that and is she sick?"

"What? Oh, no, she's not sick. She's my, um...um...sister...Alex. Yeah, yeah that's right, she's my sister, Alex. You may know her as _Agent Scully_."

It's all Alex can do to keep from laughing as she walks over to properly introduce herself.

"Hello, Miss Grant. As Kara just so _eloquently_ stated, I'm Agent Alex Danvers, _Alex_ , her sister. It's nice to officially meet you."

Alex extends her hand as Cat indulges her.

"Nice to officially meet you, too, Alex. _I've heard so much about you._ Please, call me Cat. I wasn't aware you lived here with your sister."

Alex baulks at the idea.

"Oh, no. I don't live here. It's too cheery for me, personally. I was just here for, let's just I say, moral support. Actually, I should get going. I was supposed to meet up with Maggie twenty minutes ago at Pinball Palace. Lucky for me she's very understanding. Have fun you two! Don't do anything I wouldn't do! Oh, and Cat...if you make my sister cry anything but happy tears, they'll never find your body. _Bye!_ "

While giving her sister a quick hug, Alex winks at Cat before running out the door, leaving Kara stunned and mute from her actions.

"You're sister seems... _nice_."

Kara blinks a few times while opening and closing her mouth trying to will some words to come out.

"Kara, dear, are you alright? You look a tad pale?"

I nod my head, feeling embarrassed.

"Sorry. I'm okay, really. M-Miss Grant, I'm sorry if my sister was out of line."

Cat smirks.

"She was rather _interesting_. Also, how many times must I remind you, beautiful, you're allowed to call me Cat, _especially_ when we're alone."

I blush and look towards the floor.

"Sorry, old habits. You, you look...aah...breathtaking."

Cat walks over and puts her arms around Kara's waist, pulling her close to her.

"Thank you. You're not so bad looking yourself when you get cleaned up, sweetie."

Cat gives her a quick kiss on the lips before she can retort and gives her butt a

squeeze.

"Hey, you knew I was off rescuing people from that house fire then after that I pulled a car out of the ditch and helped to change a flat tire on another car. If you know a way not to get dirty doing that kind of stuff, please let me know."

She smiles.

" _My hero_. So, what shall we do? Are you hungry? Wait, don't answer that...of course you are. I know I promised you romance so would you rather go out or order in? I can work with both."

Kara looks at Cat thoughtfully.

"Y-You are still willing to go out with me, like be seen with me, in a restaurant? Really?"

She rolls her eyes.

"Well I _was_ considering putting bag over your head _._ Yes, _silly girl_ , I would like go out and be seen with you in a restaurant. Why would you think otherwise?"

I flush.

"I-I wasn't sure you were ready for us to go, um, public yet, that's all. You have said that I eat like it's my last meal so..."

Cat kisses her again.

"Sorry I embarrassed you about being a healthy eater and as much as I would enjoy keeping you all to myself, people will find out about us eventually but you do make a point."

Kara scrunches her face.

"I do? How?"

Cat raises a single eyebrow.

"Maybe you should eat something here first so you're not terribly starving before we go out, or will that not help? I can change our reservation time. This is our first official date, honey, and I want you to feel comfortable. And for the record, I am not embarrassed to be seen with you in public. I am very proud to have you on my arm. I just hope you won't be scared off by any busybodies."

I nod.

"Oh, I understand. You're worried that people will come up to our table asking for autographs. What can I say, the public just can't get enough of Kara Danvers. I'm in very high demand, you know."

Cat blinks a few times before bursting out laughing.

"Cute. _Really_ cute."

I giggle.

"So, you wish for me to have a meal before we go out for a meal. Is that correct? Okay. I once had three lunches before and when Winn saw me, he thought I could use another so I guess one dinner before another couldn't hurt. Would you like anything? I have a wide range of take out menus in the drawer over there and they all deliver. I'm up for anything so take your pick, my lady."

I hand Cat the menus then grab a bottle of wine from the fridge and two glasses.

"I hope this is okay, it's all I seem to have at the moment unless you'd prefer something else."

"No thank you, that looks good. How about Chinese?"

Kara lights up but tries not to act too giddy, reminding herself to be calm and cool.

"Yeah, sure. Chinese is fine."

Cat smirks and rolls her eyes. She saw how worn the menu was and figured it had to be a favorite.

"Okay. Anything in particular that you would like? I know you like pot stickers."

" _Y-You do?_ "

"Yes, I'm psychic. That and whenever we ordered them at CatCo you would always seem to, um, how do I put this politely without giving you a complex, _inhale them_."

My jaw drops.

"Seriously, Kara, I don't know how you don't choke. Watching you eat is both amusing and amazing…and I mean that in the most loving way possible."

I pout while making my way over to the sofa.

"Sorry. I didn't realize. You must think I'm so uncouth."

Cat sits next to me and wraps her arm around me.

"Kara, nothing could be further from the truth. You are the most polite, thoughtful, caring, selfless person I've ever met _who_ just gets really excited and even happy dances sometimes when she eats."

Cat boops Kara's nose before she can reply.

"I'm glad that I can amuse you."

Cat smirks.

"Okay, I'll call in the order while you find something for us to watch. Sound good?"

"Yep."

Minutes later after Cat places their order, they're making out on the couch.

Cat's the first to come up for air when they hear the door buzzer.

"Oh my. That was a delightful appetizer."

I blush to my toes.

" _Yeah it was_. I-I'll go get the food."

"Hurry back, love."

Kara blushes more and uses her super speed.

"Wow! All of this is for me? I think you ordered more food than Alex and I ever have from them. Personally I think we keep them in business."

Cat chuckles.

"Well I want my Superhero to be, uh, _satisfied_. And I did get myself some soup, so it's not _all_ for you."

I chuckle as I place the food on the table.

"I, um, do tend to burn a lot of calories when I fly."

"So that's your secret? Well, you'll have to show me how you do that flying thing sometime."

Kara perks up.

"R-Really? You would like me to take you flying?"

"Yes. You sound surprised."

" _No_ , not at all. It's just, well, I thought you didn't, um, _you know_..."

Cat cocks her head and blinks.

"You thought I didn't what, Kara? You're going to need to be a little more specific?"

Kara looks at the floor.

"It's just that I didn't think you liked heights, that's all. I mean, I know your office at CatCo was one of the highest floors possible and said office has a balcony that you used on a daily bases but I could hear your heart beat and it always a tad fast when you were out there even when you were supposed to be relaxing and-"

"Alright, alright, take a breath! Yes. I, Cat Grant, am afraid of heights. There, are you happy now? I am overcoming that fear you know, little by little. I do, will did, feel safe out on my balcony and I could actually stand by the railing and put stuff down on it without feeling like the wall's going to give way causing me to plunge to my death."

Kara stares at her.

"O-Oh my. That's a terrifying image."

Cat nods.

"So then, when would you like me to take you flying?"

I laugh.

"Whenever you'd like to, I will gladly take you flying. I promise."

She smiles.

We finish our first dinner before getting ready to leave for the restaurant.

After a short car ride, Cat pulls up to one of the most posh restaurants in National City.

"Oh, wow. I'm not sure I'm dressed appropriately for this place, Cat. It's so, fancy. N-Not that I mind."

She smirks.

"You look beautiful, darling. Don't worry."

Cat talks to the _maître d_ before we're whisked away to a private wrap-around booth in a back room.

"Cat, this is amazing. Did you like, rent the whole room or something?"

Cat chuckles while I stare in awe at the candles everywhere.

"Maybe."

I blush.

"You really didn't need to do all of this for me, you know that, right? But I do appreciate it very, very much."

"I know, Kara. I promised you romance and I hope to give you some romance."

"Um, there aren't any menus."

Cat hums.

"Yes, I know. I took the liberty of taking care of everything ahead of time. I hope that's alright. I didn't want you to have to worry about a thing tonight."

I lean over and kiss her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The waiters come out with the first course when they're ready.

"Pot stickers? Cat, I didn't think such a fancy place would serve...wait. These are just like..."

Cat smiles.

"I told you, I didn't want you to have to worry about anything."

I smile brightly.

"Oh my, if a pizza comes out next, I may have to marry you on the spot."

Her eyes go wide.

"Well, uh, wow."

"Wait, don't tell me you ordered pizza for us, did you?"

She blushes as the waiters bring out a couple of pizzas.

"Best. Date. _Ever_."

Cat laughs.

"Yes it is. Oh and Kara, ice cream for dessert."

I can't help but happy dance a little.

"Seriously, I don't know how you pulled this off, I'm not questioning anything at all. You really have gone above and beyond for me. I do, however, have to ask one question."

She looks at me concerned.

"You can ask me anything you want to, darling."

"D-Did you do all this because you didn't think I'd like the food here?"

Cat scoffs.

"No, not at all. I know these are your favorites and thought this would be fun. Are you upset?"

"Oh my, not at all. No one has ever done anything like this for me before or has gone through all this preparation. I must say, though, I may get used to this ambiance. Alex better watch out next sister's night. She'll think she walked into a movie."

Cat smiles.

"Kara, I'm sorry if this isn't truly what you expected. I apologize. I will do better next time, if you are willing to give me another chance."

"Cat, I'm not complaining at all. This date, you, everything is amazing! It had to have cost you a small fortune or promising Carter's first born to get them to serve this food for us. Honest. Best. Date. _Ever_. You never need apologize for doing something awesome like this, ever. I just don't know how I can even top this when it's my turn to romance you."

Cat smirks.

"Oh Kara, you never cease to make me feel good."

I blush.

"I-I haven't done anything to, um, did I?"

Cat belly laughs.

"No, sweetheart. I meant you always know the right things to say, that's all. _Where did your mind go?_ Here I think I'm with innocent then you make a comment like that."

I blush harder.

"It's just, you said I had, and I thought somehow I, I-I wasn't sure. Is it hot in here?"

She takes my hand and kisses it.

"Breathe. You know, you're really cute when you're flustered. Seriously. I found it very hard to work sometimes after you'd come into my office all freaked out over something. Your face gets all scrunched up and red as a beet. It was all I could do not to come over and at least hug you let alone anything else."

I look at the table and fidget with my napkin.

"I-I kinda like when you get flustered, too. Your hands start waving around like you're going to take off and you get all sassy. I'm surprised you've never noticed that I'm probably looking at you with a goofy grin on my face."

"I get sassy? Uh. You like my _sass_ , eh?"

"Huh? I did say sass, right?"

"Yes, because saying I get all _assy_ would probably have been bad."

My eyes widen.

"Yep. Totally bad."

"Agreed. Are you ready to get out of here?"

I nod.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Okay. Onto our next location."

"N-Next location?"

She smirks then kisses me.

"Are you scared, Supergirl?"

I gulp.

"N-No, never. It's just I was always told never to go with someone to a next location."

Cat rolls her eyes.

"That's if you're being kidnapped, dear."

"Oh. I knew that didn't sound completely right."

She smiles.

"Yes. Now, shall we?"

"We shall."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry in taking what seems like forever in updating this. Holidays and the New Year kinda made things get away from me. I hope you all still like this. Enjoy! (Sorry for any typos. I think I caught all the half-baked words and forgotten plurals.)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 4**

Gosh, what a lovely time I had with Cat on our first official date. Dinner here at my apartment then again at one of the most fanciest restaurants in National City only to be served all of my favorites. She went all out. Then we had a nice carriage ride through the park, which I had no idea they had. Super romantic! She really knows how to romance a girl.

** Kara's apartment. Alex stops by with some breakfast. **

"So, how'd it go?"

I can't help but blush already.

"Oh Alex, it was awesome!"

After I tell her everything, I scoop her up and twirl her around.

"Wow. That good, eh?"

"Totally. Then she walked me back here and kissed me goodnight. Gosh. It was so romantic. Just like a movie."

"You've always been a sucker for romcoms."

"Hey, how was your, um, playing pinball with Maggie?"

Alex turns various shades of red.

"Pinball was fine, thank you. Maggie owes me two beers and one free motorcycle tune up."

I chuckle.

"Sounds lovely."

" _She is_ , I-I mean, it is."

"Uh huh. So, um, when are you going to ask her out?"

Alex shoots me a look that if she had heat vision, I'd be melted by now.

"Excuse me? W-Why would I ask her out? We're just friends, Kara."

"No reason. You two just seem, you know, really close. I thought, well, you two were becoming, um, extra friendly?"

"Are you asking or telling me?"

I blush.

"Both?"

She shakes her head.

"Kara, just because you like girls all of a sudden doesn't mean I do."

"O-Oh no. Of course not. _Never_. And it's not _all of a sudden_ , sis."

She punches me in the arm only to hurt her hand.

"Darn you... _made of steele_."

I smirk.

"Seriously, how does she feel about you? I mean, I've seen the way you two look at each other and I have to tell ya, I've seen the heart eyes."

"Heart eyes, Kara? No. _That's you_. I don't have heart eyes...do I?"

I give her a hug.

"You totally have heart eyes when you look at her. Ooh, and your heart speeds up, too. It's rather adorable."

Alex sits down on the sofa.

"Um, what does Maggie's heart do, that is, if you've listened to it?"

I grin.

"It speeds up, just like yours. Alex, it's okay, you know, if you like her. You know Eliza won't mind, if that's what you're worried about. She took me liking girls alright so she should be alright if you like girls, too, right?"

Alex tears up.

"Thanks, sis. You have such a big heart. I'm not too worried about mom and if she'll accept me or not. I'm sure she will. It's just, before Maggie, I never realized I liked women. I honestly never gave it much thought, to tell you the truth. I just thought the reasons my relationships with men never worked out was because I just wasn't built for that. I never liked being, um, intimate with them, _not that you needed to know that_ , but it's true. When I think of Maggie, _ah man_ , I just get all tingly inside. She's just so beautiful and so smart. I just want to spend all my time with her. I just know that I'm way out of her league."

I start to tear up and give her a squeeze.

"Alex, you are not out of her league. I think you should tell her how you feel. I think you'll be surprised. You deserve to be happy, you both do. You are so strong, brave, and the best sister a girl could ever ask for. I want you to be happy. Now, you go right now and tell Maggie how you feel. I won't take no for an answer."

Alex shakes her head.

"But what if it's a mistake. What if we're both wrong and she doesn't like me?"

"You won't know until you try. And, Rao forbid, we are wrong, I'll let you eat all the pot stickers for a month."

Alex's eyes widen.

"Oh you're on now. I'll let you know how it goes."

I laugh while Alex runs down the hall.

"Well I know we're right so I'm not worried, that's all."

** A few hours later, Kara goes over to Cat's penthouse to watch Carter while Cat goes out for a bit. **

"Hey buddy, how are you doing?"

Carter looks up from his textbook and smiles.

"I'm fine, Kara. How are you?"

"I'm well, thank you. Whatcha studying?"

He smirks.

"Physics."

"Oh. Good luck with that."

He laughs.

"I'm actually done my homework. I was just doing some extra reading because I think we may have a pop quiz tomorrow."

I can't stop my eyes from widening.

"You're voluntarily studying? Gosh, you really are an amazing kid."

He smiles.

"So, what would you like to do? Ooh, how about another epic Nerf© Gun battle? You up for it?"

I smirk.

"Am I up for it? Oh yeah. Bring it, buddy."

He beams.

"Alright!"

After forty-five minutes of playing, we decide to switch to a game of Settler's before his mother comes home.

"Kara, I know you and my mom are dating. D-Do you really like her?"

I flush.

"Of course I like her, Carter. Oh, oh I'm so sorry. Do you not like that your mom and I are seeing each other? Carter, you know she will put you first, always. I will even insist. If you're uncomfortable, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

He stands up and walks over to me, giving me a hug.

"I-It's okay. I know my mom will put me first. I think that's w-why she's been alone for so long before you. I-I just wanted to make sure y-you knew how special she is. I think she really loves you and I-I don't want to see her get hurt."

I feel the tears start as he's giving me _the speech_.

"Oh Carter, I would never, ever knowingly hurt you or your mom, I promise. You both mean the world to me."

He blushes.

"Okay. Um, w-why haven't you stayed over yet?"

I gulp.

"W-What?"

"I-If you love my mom, why haven't you stayed over?"

My mind starts swirling.

"Um, I, uh, huh? Do you mean, wait, what do you mean?"

He blushes.

"Well, when my mom l-like, _dates someone_ , sometimes they stay overnight in her room with her. How come you haven't?"

I wish the Earth would swallow me up.

"Oh, well, you see..."

"You see, young man, it's none of your beeswax why she hasn't spent the night."

Carter and I both jump at the sound of Cat's voice as she saunters into the room.

"Carter, would you please get me a drink of water?"

After hugging her, he nods while running out of the room.

"Cat, I'm so sorry. I don't know how that conversation started and I didn't know how to end it and I was praying for the Earth to swallow me up but that didn't happen then you came in and startl-"

She cuts me off with a fiery kiss then whispers in my ear.

"And you're the one with super hearing."

I giggle.

"H-Here's your water, mom."

"Thank you, son."

He blushes.

"Mom, are you m-mad at me?"

She scoffs.

"Why would I be mad at you? You were just being nosy. You're allowed to do that once a year."

Carter and I both look at her in disbelief before she bursts out laughing.

"Oh my goodness, Cat. You sounded like, oh I dare not even say."

She laughs harder.

"I think I know who you were going to say I sounded like. Where do you think I got that from?"

Carter still looks confused while I catch on.

"Seriously? She said that to you? I can toss her into space if you'd like, just say the word."

Cat's eyes widened at my statement.

"Mom, how can Kara toss someone into space?"

I frantically look at Cat and she just stares at me.

"With a giant sling shot."

He blinks.

"No way! You have a giant sling shot?"

Cat laughs while I start panicking.

"Um, giant sling shot. Uh, you see, it's not really a giant sling shot..."

"Kara, may I speak with you for a second in the other room? Carter, why don't you clean up the game and get ready for bed and I'll be up in a few minutes to say goodnight. Okay?"

He nods and begins to straighten up.

"Kara, I know how much keeping your alter ego a secret is to you and for safety reasons, but if you feel comfortable telling him, it's alright with me. You know you can trust him."

I look to the floor.

"I know. I really want to tell him Cat, I do, but, if anything every happened to him because of it, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I hate lying to him. _I hate lying in general_. I do know I can trust him. What would you do if you were me?"

She wraps her arms around me and puts her head on my shoulder.

"Mmmm...I love you, you know that? Kara, it's not my secret to tell. You know he's a smart boy and he will figure it out on his own eventually."

I give her a squeeze.

"Yeah. He is his mother's son. Okay. I think I'll tell him. But if anyone asks, meaning Alex, he figured it out on his own."

She laughs.

"Sounds good to me."

Just as Cat unwraps herself from me, my phone buzzes.

"Oh, speaking of, it's Alex. Can you excuse me for a minute or two?"

Cat smiles and goes to check on Carter.

** Incoming Text Message **

From: Big Sis

Where are you?

** Incoming Text Message **

From: Lil' Sis

I'm still at Cat's. Why?

** Incoming Text Message **

From: Big Sis

Oh no. Did I interrupt anything?

** Incoming Text Message **

From: Lil' Sis

Not yet. ;-)

** Incoming Text Message **

From: Big Sis

...

** Incoming Text Message **

From: Lil' Sis

I'm teasing. What's going on?

** Incoming Text Message **

From: Big Sis

I just wanted to tell you that you were right.

** Incoming Text Message **

From: Lil' Sis

Right about whaOh my Rao!

I quickly dial, not realizing I hit speakerphone.

"No way! No way! No way!"

"Wow, Kara. I don't think they heard you in Florida."

"Sorry. So you told her how you feel and she feels the same way? Oh Alex, I'm so happy for you! Both of you!"

She laughs.

"Thanks. No don't go renting me a U-Haul or anything."

"Why would I do that?"

I hear Cat snicker in the hallway.

"Nevermind. Hey, why do you sound funny? Do you have me on speakerphone again? Kara, how many times do I have to remind you to be careful when dialing the phone when you're excited?"

I pout.

"Sorry. I think that explains why I heard Cat laugh at your comment. Maybe she'll explain it to me later."

"Anyway, thanks for giving me that extra nudge. I guess you won't have to worry about sharing your precious pot stickers with me any time soon. And don't think I can't tell you're beaming right now."

I laugh.

"You know me so well. O-Oh! I have a terrific idea!"

"Oh no you don't. I know what you're thinking and as much as I appreciate the thought, no thank you."

"B-But you don't know what I was going to say."

"Yes I do. You were going to suggest a double date with you and Cat."

"Okay, yes you did. Well why not? It could be fun."

"Could be fun, emphasis on could."

I pout again.

"Stop pouting. See what your lady love thinks about it and I'll think about it. In the meantime, I shall get back to my gal. Wow. She likes me. How cool is that, Kara."

"It's awesome, Alex. I'm so happy for you and proud of you. Have fun. Love ya!"

"Love ya, too."

Cat walks over, stands on her tiptoes, and kisses me.

"I take it your sister is having a good night?"

I smile.

"Yep. She just told Maggie how she feels about her and Maggie, luckily, told her that she feels the same way about her. I told Alex that they both have heart eyes when they look at each other."

Cat looks at my sideways.

" _Heart eyes?_ "

"Yeah, heart eyes. You know, like the emoji on your phone."

I take out my phone and show her.

"Oh, is that what that is. I just thought it was psychotic."

I blink at her.

"What? No. It's romantic."

She laughs.

"Of course is it, darling."

"Well, I thought about it. I think I should let Carter know who I am, I mean, who I really am. You really think it's okay, yeah?"

Cat tucks a stray hair behind my ear.

"Of course. He's not asleep yet, if you'd like to tell him now."

"Oh, I don't want to disturb him."

"Nonsense. Come on."

She takes my hand as we go to his room and knocks on his door.

"Come in."

"Carter, sorry to bother you again but Kara would like to talk to you for a second."

"O-Okay. What did you want to talk about?"

I slowly walk into the room, not letting go of Cat's hand.

"Um, Carter, earlier I said something about tossing someone into space, which isn't really a nice thing to say, by the way. Anyway, um, I don't have a giant sling shot."

He smiles.

"I-I didn't really think that you did."

"Oh. Good. Well, you see Carter, there's something I think you should know. Something I hope won't freak you out now that I'm seeing your room for the first time."

We all look around to see a poster of Supergirl hanging over his bed along with newspaper clippings of her heroic deeds.

"What's wrong with my room?"

I look into his puppy dog eyes then over at Cat.

"Nothing's wrong with your room, bud. It's awesome!"

He smiles.

"Carter, I think Kara is just really impressed with all of your Supergirl paraphernalia you've collected, including the autographed poster I got for you."

She winks at me.

"Oh. It's pretty cool, isn't Kara? Mom said that Supergirl visited her one night and she asked her if she would sign this for me and she did!"

I beam.

"That is so cool!"

"Kara, do you like Supergirl? I mean, as a superhero."

I blush.

"I sure do."

"So, what did you want to tell me?"

I start to panic.

"Um, well, it's kinda about Supergirl."

He looks sideways at me.

"What would you like to know about her? If I don't know, my mom would."

Cat and I both chuckle.

"Well, you see, I really like, love, your mom and I think you're awesome and I don't like to lie, I'm not very good at it, so I think showing is better."

He looks to his mom then back at me, worried.

"S-Show me? Show me what?"

Cat nods to me as I start to let my hair out of its ponytail and remove my glasses.

"M-Mom...what is she d-doing? Oh, oh no way!"

I smile.

"B-But how? You're Kara? N-No offense."

"None taken, buddy. I had to tell you who I really am because as I said, I don't like to lie and I didn't like being dishonest with you. Are you, are you alright?"

He blinks at me.

"Mom, did you know?"

She nods and sits next to him on his bed.

"Yes, but I figured it out on my own a while ago and she did her very best to discourage me from officially knowing. She said it was for sa-"

"Safety reasons, right? I can totally understand that, mom. She has to be careful about who knows her secret identity. It makes sense."

Cat blinks at him.

"Yes, correct. You are way to smart sometimes, you know that?"

She messes up his hair making him squirm.

"Moooom...Supergirl is here."

She laughs.

"I know. So, Carter, how do you feel about your favorite hero and me dating?"

He thinks seriously for a minute before grinning.

"I think it's so cool! D-Don't worry, Kara. I won't tell anyone your secret. I promise."

He crosses his heart and gives me a huge smile.

"Thanks. I know you won't. So, um, do you have any questions?"

He thinks again for a minute.

"Yes."

Cat and I both look at him.

"And..."

"Oh, too many for right now. I need to make a list."

We laugh.

"Okay, son. Try not to over do it, alright? You should get some sleep now. Kara and I have kept you up later that usual."

He blushes and whispers to her.

"Mom, she's Supergirl right now. Can't you see it?"

She smiles.

"I can, son. She's still Kara, too."

He smiles while trying to hide a yawn.

"Love you, mom. Love you, too, Supergirl...I-I mean, Kara."

I blush and tousle his hair.

"Thanks, Carter. I love you, too. Sleep tight, buddy."

He nods while Cat gives him a kiss on the forehead, tucking him.

"Goodnight, son. See you in the morning."

"Night."

Leaving his room, I let out a sigh.

"I think that went well, don't you?"

I give her a hug, resting my head on her shoulder.

"Yeah. I was kinda intimidated a little with all of his Supergirl stuff."

Cat kisses my cheek.

"I knew you were but you handled it really well."

I hum.

"Kara, would you like to, um, stay? _No pressure_. I'm just thinking it's late and that may-"

I cut her off with a kiss.

"I would love to stay... _no pressure_. I would love to fall asleep in your arms or vice versa, i-if that's okay."

She squeezes me.

"Oh course it is, darling, of course. Shall we?"

She leads me into her room and gives me some clothes to change into.

"I hope these fit you. I mean, they may be a little, snug, on you."

"They're perfect, thank you."

We slide into bed and cuddle.

"Cat, I h-hope this okay for now."

She kisses the top of my head.

"Of course it is, sweetheart. I'm not going to pressure you into doing something you're not ready for."

I snuggle in closer.

"Thanks. It's not that I'm not ready, it's just, it's just a little complicated for me. Nothing creepy or anything, just too much to explain right now."

Cat chuckles.

"Well I'm glad it's nothing creepy. Whatever it is, we'll handle it together, if you'd like, when you're ready."

I lean up and kiss her.

"Thank you, Cat. I meant it when I told Carter that I love you. I-I really do love you."

"I love you, too. Now, let's get some sleep. I'm sure Carter will be loaded with many questions tomorrow."

I giggle.

"I'd expect nothing less."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay. Thanks for being patient with me. This is, for me, a short chapter but I wanted to get it out there for you. I hope you enjoy it.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 5**

Even though I feel the sunlight creeping in, I refuse to stir as I am entangled up in Cat and have accepted that as my destiny. Waking up in her arms is the best thing ever since puppies and ice cream...not together because that would be messy and weird.

** Buzz...Buzz...Buzz... Buzz...Buzz...Buzz... **

"Hmmm...If _someone_ doesn't answer that nuisance soon, I'm going to put it in the microwave and set it to baked potato."

I fumble around until I locate my phone.

"Kara? Where are you?"

"Alex? Um, what?"

She sighs.

"I thought you and I were going to meet for breakfast this morning and talk. _Wait_. Are you at…did my little sis get lucky last night?"

I quickly glance at the alarm clock and freak.

"O-Oh my! It's eight o'clock!"

Cat bolts up knocking me clear off the edge of the bed.

"Excuse me, did you just say it's eight o'clock? I'm going to check on my son. I'll be right back, darling."

I let out a shaking breath as I watch Cat's hips sway as she walks out of the room.

"Oh my God, you did get lucky last night, didn't you!"

"What? _No_ , I, um, we didn't. _Alex, stop hooting_. She's going to kill me for letting her sleep so late."

Alex continues to laugh.

"Relax, _lovergirl_. Today's Saturday."

Cat saunters back in.

"My son just informed me that it's Saturday then burrowed back into his cocoon. Why are you on the floor?"

I pout from the puddle of blankets.

"Y-You knocked me off the bed by accident."

I can hear Alex doubling over laughing as Cat just continues to stare at me, smirk sneaking over her face.

"Kara, you're definitely going to fill me in, yeah! Now go, have fun. Love ya!"

"B-Bye, Alex."

Cat curls up next to me even though I'm still on the floor.

"I don't know _how_ I knocked the Girl of Steele off the bed, but if this is where you are, this is where I am."

I smile then gently lift her and float us both back up onto the bed.

"Better?"

"Mmmm...Much better. So, did you sleep well?"

I snuggle into her.

"Yeah. Y-You?"

She gives me a squeeze.

"Absolutely. I'm guessing that was your sister on the phone? Is everything okay?"

I smile.

"Yep. I think I was supposed to meet her for breakfast but she gave me a pass."

"That was nice of her. Speaking of breakfast, are you hungry? Wait, don't answer that. What I should've asked was what would you like for breakfast?"

I crack up laughing.

"Hmmm...Can't we just stay here? You said Carter was in his cocoon so we know he's safe."

Just then, my stomach decides to rumble.

"I'm glad you think Carter's safe hibernating but if we were ever hiding for our lives, remind me to bring snacks. Now, let's get some breakfast shall we? Chop, chop."

She playfully swats my butt then chases me out of the room into the kitchen.

"Well good morning, son. I thought you were still in slumber."

Carter shrugs.

"I got hungry."

Cat grins.

"Sounds like someone else we both know."

He smiles noticing Kara is still at the house.

"G-Good morning, Kara."

"Hey, Carter. Did you sleep well?"

He blushes.

"Yeah. Thanks."

He wiggles as I mess up his already messy hair.

"So did you come up with some questions for me or are you still compiling your list?"

He beams.

"Still making my list but I do have one question…how do you fly?"

Cat leans forward wanting to know as well.

"Gosh, that's a great question and one I wish I knew the answer to."

They both look disappointed.

"Well that is an unacceptable answer."

I giggle.

"Well truth is, I don't think about it, I just do it. I will tell you that I get my energy, strength, and ability to self heal from your Earth's yellow sun."

Carter's eyes go big.

"You can self heal? _So cool!_ "

"I'm glad that you didn't say that you just thought happy thoughts to make you fly. I would've had to toss something at you."

I laugh.

"Well I am all about being positive."

They both laugh.

"Ooh! How fast can you run? Are you faster than a cheetah?"

"Not sure. Haven't raced one to find out."

He pouts.

"In the interview my mom did with you, you said that you and Superman were cousins, is that true?"

Kara beams.

"Yep, we sure are. And for the record, I think she tricked me into that saying that."

She snorts.

"Totally with my reporting superpower. Tricking people into revealing their inner secrets."

Carter turns back to me with a determined look.

"Well, would Superman know how fast you are?"

We both chuckle.

"Well, James said that I fly faster than him, I'll tell you that much. Not to toot my own horn, but I have broken the sound barrier a few times."

His jaw drops.

"Is it because you're younger than him?"

"Actually Carter, _I'm older than him._ "

He almost falls off his chair.

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

After I explain everything about the Phantom Zone and how I arrived here, Carter and Cat both look more impressed and in awe with me than ever before.

"That had to be really scary, Kara. Were you scared?"

I shrug.

"Yeah, a little. I mean, I was supposed to be here taking care of him and teaching him about our world, our culture but instead he's grown up and I was still a kid. It was very strange to say the least."

"But you two still keep in touch, right? I mean, you're family."

"Of course. We just don't get to hang out as much as I'd like, but that's okay. When we do get to spend time together, we have fun."

Carter smiles.

"Why didn't you stay with him when you arrived?"

I pout.

"Carter, be polite. You don't know what the circumstances were at the time."

"I-It's alright. We all figured, by we I mean me, Superman, and the Danvers, that it would be best to keep us apart for safety reasons. Plus, he had his own life outside of being Superman and wasn't able to become an instant caregiver. He, he did the right thing."

Cat walks over and puts her hands on my shoulders, lightly massaging them.

"I'm sure it wasn't an easy decision for him."

I nod in agreement.

"Anyway, I think things worked out for the best."

They both nod.

"Ooh! I have another question!"

Cat jumps a mile.

"Carter, she's right here. No need to yell."

He frowns.

"S-Sorry, mom. Ooh, did that hurt your ears, Kara? You have super hearing, correct? I could probably whisper and you would hear me like I'm talking in my normal speaking voice, right?"

I smile.

"It's alright, and you're correct. I do have super hearing. My glasses, and years of practice tuning things in and out, help, too. No worries."

He relaxes.

"You're glasses?"

"Yep! They're lead lined. My adoptive dad, Jeremiah, made them for me. They help tame my abilities and help me fit in better. Plus if I get overwhelmed, I won't start accidently seeing though people. That is _so_ not fun."

He looks interested in learning more about that later.

"Whoa. I, um, I do have another question, if that's okay."

I give him my full attention.

"Bring it on!"

He smiles.

"Okay. Does it hurt when you shoot laser beams out of your eyes? When you use your freezy breath, how do your lips not freeze? When you fly in circles really fast, do you get dizzy? Can you get dizzy in general? _How does your x-ray vision work?_ Can you see at night like it's daytime? Can you…"

"Whoa there, son. Take a breath."

Cat puts her hand on his shoulder to relax her very over enthusiast boy as I giggle.

"Gosh. I never thought about my lips freezing before."

Cat whispers in my ear.

" _Don't worry if they do. I'll help warm them up again._ "

I open my mouth but no words come out.

"She looks like a fish, mom."

She smirks and raises an eyebrow.

"That means I've rendered her speechless, Carter. That happens from time to time."

He cracks up laughing while clearing his dish from the counter.

"So happy to make you laugh."

"Kara, what are your plans today?"

I think for a second or two before answering.

"Honestly, I don't think I have anything crucial to do today. Do you two have something planned today?"

They both shake their heads.

"Mom and I usually just hang out, play it by ear. We may go to a movie or to a museum or play games depending. Ooh, sometimes we order pizza!"

Cat smiles.

"What do you normally do on a Saturday, Kara?"

"Clean, laundry. Catch up on tv shows with my sister, although now that she seems to be seeing someone, that may become a thing of the past."

"Wow. You don't clean during the week?"

Cat shoots her son a death glare causing him to shrink.

"Carter. Apologies."

He pouts.

"I-I'm sorry, Kara. I didn't mean to imply that you're messy."

I walk over and pat his shoulder.

"No worries, Carter. I know you didn't mean that in a bad way."

He smiles.

"So mom, do you and Kara have any plans for today?"

"No, nothing. Why? What do you have up your sleeve, my beautiful boy?"

He blushes.

"Moooom."

She giggles.

"What? You are my beautiful boy, aren't you?"

He just shakes his head.

" _Yes._ "

"Good. Now, what do you have up your sleeve?"

"I was just thinking that we could go to the park. I would like to work on my one of my projects but I need some rocks, dirt, and maybe some pond water."

Her eyes bug out.

"I don't even want to know but that sounds like a lovely idea. We could get some fresh air while you're getting materials for making a mess inside my house."

We both laugh.

"Mom, I'm not going to make a mess. Well, not much of one anyway, I hope."

"Carter, what are you working on that you need that stuff?"

Cat rolls her eyes.

"Oh boy. You're in for it now."

I quickly regret asking after Carter goes into a lengthy description of his project.

"It actually sounds very interesting. Trying to clean water with different natural resources sounds amazing! Is this for school?"

Carter shakes his head.

"Nah, I'm just curious."

Cat and I both just stare at him.

"And this, dear Kara, is a future Nobel winner."

He squirms as she ruffles his hair.

"You're my mom. You have to say stuff like that."

"True, but you pay me so well do to so."

I laugh at the confusion on his face.

"I-I don't pay you."

I laugh harder as Cat cracks up.

"So, shall we pack a picnic lunch for our trip to the park or go to a restaurant?"

"Ooh, picnic lunch! That sounds like fun! We can have sandwiches, salad, cookies, ice cream, cake, chips, pickles, grapes, apples, hot dogs, pie-"

"Wow! That's a lot of food. Maybe we should scale it down a bit?"

"And how would we keep the ice cream from melting?"

I give Carter serious look

"Easy. We eat that first."

We all burst out laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 6**

After a wonderful day spent with my two favorite people, I decide to head over to my sister's place to check in and see how she's doing. I still feel kinda bad about not meeting her for breakfast.

** Alex's apartment. **

"Knock, knock! I brought goodies!"

No answer.

"Alex? Are you home? Don't make me fly through your window. Alex?"

All of a sudden, the door flies open revealing a disheveled Alex.

"Hey there, sis!"

"Oh my Rao, Alex! _Are you alright?_ You look horrible! Your shirt's on backwards and inside out and oh my goodness and I'm interrupting something, aren't I?"

I start blushing hard when I notice Maggie in the same state as Alex, sitting on the couch.

"It's okay, Kara. I guess I forgot to put a sock on the door."

"Huh?"

They both laugh.

" _Nevermind_. So, to what do we owe this visit?"

I look towards the ceiling.

"Well I felt bad about ditching you this morning so I thought I'd make it up to you and see how you were doing but I can see now that you're busy and I should leave before things get more awkward although I think it's too late for that now but I should still-"

Alex and Maggie both burst out laughing as Alex shoves me inside.

"Kara, do you ever take a breath or does part of your alien DNA aid you with oxygen intake?"

I puff out more air while still adverting my eyes.

"Um, no, I-I mean, yes? I mean I-I don't know what the question is."

Alex hands me a drink.

"Kara, why are you looking at the ceiling? We are both dressed. It's safe to look at us…now."

I can't help but blush more.

"I am so sorry for ruining your evening. I guess I should've called or texted first, which I will always do from now on."

Alex blushes now.

"You didn't, you know…x-ray the door, did you?"

"I was just about to before you opened it because I was really getting concerned. Thank you, by the way. I don't know if I would've been able to wash my eyes out fast enough."

" _Hey now_. We were just fooling around, nothing to get bent out of shape over."

"Fooling around topless? _Who does that?_ "

They shrug their shoulders looking at each other then back at me.

"Okay, let's change the subject. What goodies did you bring?"

I hand her the box of doughnuts.

"There were a dozen but I ate a few on the way over."

Maggie looks in the box.

"There's two left. You ate ten doughnuts on your way here? Wow. I'm impressed."

My honesty causes me to correct her.

 _"Actually it was a baker's dozen."_

Alex just shakes her head as Maggie's eyes bug out.

"Yeah, and I bet she thought she'd get one of the last two in the box when she got here after gobbling up those eleven, too. However, since Kara knows how I'm such a kind hostess, I shall offer one to you. Doughnut?"

She offers one of the two remaining doughnuts to Maggie before taking the other and biting into it.

"Al, she's pouting. Make her stop. It's making me sad."

Alex walks over, putting her arm around me.

"Sorry, sis. You know it would've been rude not to offer. I'll get you another one tomorrow, okay?"

I nod.

"Good. So…tell us how things went last night! We want _all_ the juicy details!"

I smirk.

"There really aren't any. We were up late. I told Carter about me. She asked me if I'd like to spend the night, no pressure, and I said yes."

Alex's jaw drops.

"Wait, back up. You told Carter about you? What made you decide to do that or do you think he already knew and you figured you'd just come clean."

I roll my eyes.

"He's a very smart boy who probably would've figured it out on his own, but I also didn't like not being truthful with him. Cat and I both talked it over and thought it was for the best. Boy, did he have lots of questions!"

They both chuckle.

"I can only imagine."

"He wanted to know how I keep my lips from freezing when I use my freeze breath. I never even thought about that!"

Alex falls on her couch laughing while Maggie looks on thoughtfully.

"Hmmm…That is a good question."

I double over laughing now with Alex.

"Well if you think about it, she's blowing out super cold air, no pun intended, and there's bound to be some type of moisture involved. _How do her lips not freeze together?_ "

Alex and I are now roaring laughing.

"W-Who's the n-nerd, now?"

Maggie throws a pillow at us.

"I swear you're both twelve."

Maggie steps to the other side of the room and sits as we try to calm down.

"So sis, did you spend all day with your lady? Were you making out the whole time? You know, _smooching every chance you got?_ "

I smirk while she wiggles her eyebrows.

"I did spend the day with both Cat and Carter. We went to the park and had a picnic. Oh Alex, it was so much fun! It felt like we were in our own little world."

She smiles and gives me a bear hug.

"I'm so happy that you're happy, Kara."

"Thanks. I can't believe this is my life right now. And, I'm so happy for the two of you, too, you know!"

Maggie and Alex both blush.

"Well I knew this one liked me just about from the start but I had to let her come to me, you know, not spook her."

Alex scoffs.

"I'm not a baby deer, _dear_."

"No. Just a baby dy-oomph !"

Alex tosses a cushion at her.

"Oh, sorry. Did that hit you?"

Maggie sneers at her.

"Ha, ha, very funny."

"Play nice you two. Well, I guess I'll hit the road but not literally though. I don't want to break it."

They both roll their eyes

"Alright little sis. Going to fly past your lady's window?"

I blush.

"Well I wasn't planning on it but now that you put the thought in my head."

She smiles.

"Oh hey Kara, before you go, can we chat for a sec?"

"Um, okay."

She shuffles me into the bathroom, the only private room in her open space apartment.

"So um, how do you plan on telling Cat about what could happen if you two, you know, have sex?"

I blush redder than a stoplight.

"I, I don't know. I have no clue, Alex. What do you think I should do? You know I can't expect her not to want to, you know, with me for long."

Alex softly chuckles while hugging me.

"Oh my sweet, sweet, innocent little sister. You're right, I don't think Cat will be able to resist you for long, yes, but I do think she will respect you and your wish to wait, take things slow. For how long though, not sure. Just be honest with her. She seems to be an honest woman."

"Oh, she is. She is. I just, how do I broach the subject? I don't want to freak her out."

"Kara, I don't think Cat Grant freaks out. Just be yourself, try not to ramble too much, and it will be fine."

I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Maybe I'll just write it down and..."

"No! Do not write it down like a speech. I can guarantee she will not like that."

"I didn't mean I would read it outright to her, you weirdo. I meant I would see how it sounds and practice it. Gosh. You make me sound like a freakazoid."

"Your words, not mine."

Suddenly, I get an idea.

"Ooh! I know what I can do!"

"Oh no. I know that look. It never ends well."

"But you don't even know what I was going to say!"

"Doesn't matter and this chat is officially over. Go, be free little sis!"

I crack up and she shoes me out of the bathroom then closes the door behind me while staying inside.

"Well that was interesting. Does she always take people in there for private chats or is that something new?"

I giggle.

"Well, no other rooms so... Anyway, I meant it that I'm happy for the both of you. You have made my sister so happy, Maggie. It's nice seeing her so smiley."

Maggie blushes.

"Thanks, Kara. Having your approval means a lot."

I give her a hug as Alex emerges from the bathroom.

"Hey, I'm outta the room for a minute and you're making a move on my girl? Well, I never!"

Feigning hurt, Alex flings herself onto the sofa.

"And the Oscar goes to..."

She pops up.

"Thank you! Thank you! I couldn't have done it with out my nosey little sister and my hot, sexy girlfriend!"

Maggie and I both roll our eyes.

"On that note, I really am going to go now. Talk to you later. Don't stay up too late, you two. Love ya!"

"Yes _mother_. Love ya, too!

I skip down the hallway when my phone rings.

"Hey, were your ears burning?"

"What? No. Should they have been?"

I giggle.

"I was just checking in with my sister, telling her about our day. What's up? Everything okay?"

Cat hums.

"Yes. I was just missing the sound of your voice."

I smile to myself.

"Oh, is that all. Well I can talk your ears off, if it will make you feel better."

Cat snickers.

"Oh Kara, how you woo me so."

"You know it."

"How about you come over and we chat in person?"

I almost drop my phone.

"N-Now? It's kinda late."

Cat huffs.

"I didn't know you turned into a pumpkin after a certain time of night, darling."

I panic.

"No, no I don't. Sorry. I just didn't think you'd want me back over so soon after spending all night then all day together. I guess I'm afraid of wearing out my welcome, that's all."

I can practically see Cat rolling her eyes at me.

"Kara, I wouldn't have invited you over if I didn't want to spend time with you."

I let out a breath.

"True. Sorry. I'm an idiot. D-Do you still wish for me to come over?"

"Well, I don't know..."

The phone goes silent.

"Cat? Cat? Oh my goodness. Hello? What the...DEAD BATTERY! ARE YOU FRICKIN' SERIOUS! Oh Rao, she must think I hung up on her."

I quickly bolt into the sky flying to her balcony, finding one very pissed off Cat standing there.

"Cat! Oh my goodness! I am so, so sorry! My phone died! See!"

I practically shove my phone in her face for proof.

"See! I'm not lying! Please don't hate me. Oh Rao, you do don't you. You hate me now. I screwed up. I-I'm so sorry. I-I had no ide-"

She cuts me off with a kiss.

"Shhh. I don't hate you, Kara. I know you would never hang up on me, not unless you were in mortal danger...even though I don't think you can be killed, can you? Don't answer that. I also figured that you would be here asap if it was a mistake, that's why I came to the balcony."

"B-But you're pissed."

"Yeah, a little. I don't like being cut off mid-flirt but I'll get over it. Now, sit down before you wear a hole in my balcony causing us, well me, to plunge to our, well again, my, death."

I let her lead me to a chair.

"Okay. Stay here. I'm going to get you a glass of water."

I nod and wait for her return.

"Here, take a sip. Good girl. Now, where were we before you're phone decided to bite the dust?"

I blush.

"Um, you were inviting me over."

"Oh yeah. Well it seems that you're already here. Now, what shall we do that you're here?"

I feel bold.

"We could kiss."

She smirks.

"Kiss. Yes, we could do that. I do, however, think you owe me a chat about something. Am I correct?"

I blush harder.

"Y-Yes. I do owe you a chat. I'm, um, working on it?"

She rolls her eyes.

"Are you asking me or telling me, darling?"

I smile.

"Telling. Sorry, it's just not an easy subject for me. I promise, we will talk very, very soon, okay?"

She kisses me.

"Okay. I trust you. Now, about this kissing idea of yours..."

I squeal as she jumps on my lap.

"I think that's a topic I can support."

I hum in agreement, as we begin to make out for the rest of night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 7**

I've decided, waking up Cat's arms is my favorite thing to do now in the universe. And no, I wouldn't recommend it for everyone to try because then I'd get very jealous. However, if you're lucky enough to have her hug you, you'll understand where I'm coming from.

** Early next morning, on Cat's penthouse balcony. **

"Here you are my dear."

I take the steaming cup of coffee offered to me with a smile and take a sip, never averting my eyes from the sunrise.

" _Mmmm_ …Thanks. Such a lovely morning, isn't it?"

Cat hums into her cup.

"Have you always been a morning person?"

I chuckle.

"Can't help it. I rise with your Earth's beautiful sun. Told ya, it's what gives me my energy. Makes me feel good to be alive. I always try to give praise and thanks to Rao, God of the Sun."

Cat blinks.

"Oh. I had no idea you were religious."

I look to her.

"Well, not so much here but I do try to honor my people and our beliefs as much as I can. Is, is that a problem for you? Where you may say something like 'Heaven forbid' I would say 'Rao forbid' make sense?"

Cat smiles.

"Kara, I'm not judging you. And yes, that makes sense. I'm happy that you feel comfortable sharing this with me. I'm also happy that you're keeping your customs alive. I-Is that okay to say, I mean, is that accurate?"

I lean over and kiss her.

"Sounds good to me. Thank you for understanding."

"Now, do your beliefs have anything to do with the chat you wish to have with me?"

I almost drop my cup.

"Um, I, uh, not so much my beliefs but, ah, how do I put this, what could happen if we were to um, you know, _do it_ , with each other."

Trying not to laugh, Cat just about spits out her coffee.

" _Do it?_ Honestly, Kara. Are you twelve?"

I stare at her.

"What? No. Wait, have you been talking with Maggie?"

She smirks, shaking her head.

" _Who?_ Alright then. What could happen if we, um, _do it_ , as you so elegantly put it?"

I can't control my blushing.

"Sex. There, I said it. If we have sex. Happy?"

Cat rolls her eyes while laughing.

"Kara, dear, _I adore you_. You know that, right? Please just say whatever you need to before you implode, okay? No pressure, love."

I take a deep breath then let it out slowly. Don't want to accidently blow her off of her own balcony.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous."

Cat deadpans.

"Never would've known."

I roll my eyes.

"Okay. Here we go. Phew. Would you like to go inside? It's getting a little warm, don't ya think?"

"No, I don't think it's getting warm. Please stop staling. The suspense is killing me. _Not literally, Kara_."

I chuckle.

"Okay, okay. I know right now we both kinda really like each other, well love, yeah? And we both would like to be, um, intimate together, right? And I have absolutely nothing against being intimate with you, as a matter of fact it's something I've dreamt about _and please ignore that I just said that. Gosh._ Anyway, you know I'm not human but the thing is, you are. N-Not that that's a problem, because it isn't. It's just, well, being together, intimate together, we, you and I, could end up being together forever."

She squints at me, raising a single eyebrow.

"What do you mean, forever?"

I gulp.

"Um, bonded for life but not like with Krazy Glue. That would just be uncomfortable and awkward. Think of it more on a spiritual level, if you will."

She hums.

"I just thought you said you weren't religious."

"I-I'm not, really, but see, if you decided months from now or even a year from now that you've changed your mind and don't wish to be with me anymore, it'd be too late. You would be stuck with me. There was, uh, no divorce on Krypton, not that I'm saying we're getting married but we basically could become married if we were to mate."

Cat shifts in her chair.

"I see. Tell me more about this bond. How does it work?"

I take her hand.

"Well, from what I can gather, it's not all that bad. It sounds rather pleasant. We would be able to feel what our mate feels and can make them feel better if they are sad or in my case, if I am hurt, you would be able to heal me like the Earth's Yellow Sun. Also, now this part you may find intrusive but, we would know where the other one was at all times. That would come in handy for the healing part. I'm not sure if I would be able to heal you, per say, but you bet your bottom dollar that I'd do everything I could to try. You would be priority number one, always."

She takes a sip of her coffee.

"I see. And this 'knowing where the other person is' part, could it be turned off or blocked for any reason? As you said, it could be a bit intrusive, don't you agree?"

I pout.

"I-I do. I mean, what if I'm shopping for you for your birthday or Christmas? You knowing where I was would spoil everything. How could we surprise each other?"

Cat chuckles.

"Not exactly what I was thinking, but okay. That doesn't sound too bad, Kara."

"Really? You did hear me say that it's forever, correct? You wouldn't be able to get rid of me but if you wanted to, I'd respect your wishes but I'd still need you."

She nods.

"Oh, I heard you. I also think I grasp the idea that you would need me for your well being, though I'm not sure exactly how comfortable I am with that."

I look to the ground.

"I-I understand. It's a lot of responsibility."

Cat smiles.

"Sweetheart, I'm not worried about that. It's that, well I'm already a nervous wreck when you're out being Supergirl as it is. Now that I know I could be responsible for healing you if you get hurt, that's a lot to take it. It's not that I don't think I can handle it, because well, I can handle anything, it's just, what if I do it wrong or worse, what if I'm out of town and something happens, will you, could you?"

I kiss her.

"I would never want you to worry about me, okay. I'm sure, Rao forbid, that if anything life threatening happened to me and you were out of town, my sister would to everything in her power to save me, like possibly stock piling some of your clothing so I could breathe in your scent, all while doing her best to get you back here. She knows how important you are to me."

She scoffs.

"She would steal my clothes for my scent? Couldn't she just take my perfume?"

I laugh.

"I'm sure we would all work something out ahead of time, Cat. Oh, and it's not your perfume that I'd be interested in, _if you know what I mean_."

Her eyes widen in realization.

"Oh _Ooh_. Well I guess that makes me feel a little better. Just one more thing, and it's important."

I give her my full attention.

"Okay, what is it?"

"I want you to promise me Kara, if anything happens, Carter comes first. You take care of him first before you even come near me, do you understand?"

I cock my head, not fully understanding.

"B-But, you would be my mate. You would be my priority. How could I not save you first?"

She puts her hands on my shoulders, forcing me to look her in the eyes.

"Kara, I understand this but you need to listen to me, okay. Carter is my son, my baby boy. He is _my priority_ , do you understand that? He comes first before everything else in my world, always. If we are going to be a couple, a real true blue couple, then he will become your number one priority as well. Do you understand? Carter comes first. Period. Promise me."

I remove her hands from my shoulders, kissing both of them tenderly.

"Okay, Cat. I understand, I do. Carter will always come first. I promise. He is your heart and soul, I understand. I will save your heart and soul, Cat, I promise. Always. He will be safe with me, you both will be. I'll take care of you."

She falls into my arms, letting out a quite sob.

"Shhh...This wasn't supposed to be a sad thing. I'm unhappy that you're unhappy."

Cat lets out a smothered laugh.

"I'm not unhappy, darling. Quite the opposite, really. Kara, you make me feel like the luckiest person on the planet. Besides Carter, no one else has ever made me feel that way before. How do you do that to me?"

"I just listen, that's all. I mean, sure I'm going to mess up from time to time but I you know that I always have the best of intentions, right? It's not like I will purposefully go out of my way to mess up, unless it's to fool a bad guy, then all bets are off."

Cat kisses my cheek.

"I will keep that in mind, dear."

I beam.

"So, you're not worried about the possibility of the two of us being stuck with each other forever if we, um, _you know_."

She sighs.

"Sex, Kara. If we have sex. I believe there are worse things in this world that could happen to me than getting stuck with you forever. You would at least be someone I could share my life with. Someone I could grow old with, which I don't intend on doing anytime soon, growing old that is, mind you. Someone who can help raise and take care of Carter with me, not that I don't mind basically doing it alone since his father really isn't much of a help. Someone who can maybe help run CatCo with me. Someone who can-"

I cut her off with a kiss and a hug.

"I get it, you love me. I love you, too."

She squeezes me.

"I do love you. I'm just more concerned that _you_ would be stuck with _me_ than anything. You know how _fickle_ I can be."

I chuckle.

"Yes I do and I don't mind it one bit. That's just one of the many, _many_ things that I love about you."


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the delay. Just having some writer's block. I hope this is alright. Please enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 8**

I'm glad Cat took the news that we could be stuck together forever if we sleep together well. Well, most likely _when_ we sleep together. Gosh, _when_. I have to try not to think about this too much because if I do, I may just fly over there right now and take advantage of her all over her penthouse.

** At the DEO. **

"Earth to Kara. Come in Kara."

Kara refocuses and stares at Winn.

"Huh?"

He chuckles.

"You've been staring off into space for the past five minutes. Oh wait, it's not, um, you know, Krypton's, uh, um…"

"What? No. It's not the day my planet died, Winn, but thanks for caring."

He breathes a sigh of relief.

"Oh, good. Well, not good I mean because that wasn't good because, well, um, you know what I mean, right?"

I smile, patting him lightly on the shoulder.

"Yes, I understand. Relax."

"Why are you telling him to relax, Supergirl?"

They both jump as J'onn walks by.

"N-no reason, sir. I was just being weird."

"No weirder than usual, J'onn. No need for any testing."

Winn just about faints as Kara and J'onn burst out laughing.

"Oh, you're joking. Oh, very funny. Thanks for that. Now if you'll please excuse me, I need to go change my shorts."

Kara and J'onn continue laughing as Winn leaves the floor.

"He is so scared of you."

"Yeah, I know. So Kara, you do seem a little distracted lately. I know it's not Krypton's anniversary. Is everything going alright with you and Miss Grant?"

I almost fall off her chair.

"What? Um, pswh, _yeah_. Everything is fine. Why would you think otherwise? I mean, we haven't mated yet, if that's what you're wondering that I'm wondering about."

J'onn gulps.

"Well no, I wasn't wondering that and I don't thank you for putting that in my mind. What I _was_ wondering about was something along the lines of if you two had a disagreement."

I turn beet red.

"Ah. Well, now that you _are_ wondering about it, what are your thoughts? I mean mating with her is kinda a big deal. It could mean forever. I personally don't mind it because I really love her and can't picture my life without her, but I don't know if Cat fully understands the forever part, do you know what I mean? I mean she says she does but does she really?"

He blinks at her.

"Again, wasn't thinking about that."

I pout.

"Why is she pouting? Did someone eat the last doughnut?"

J'onn chuckles.

"No. She wants to know my views on her mating with Miss Grant and I'm trying gracefully to avoid the subject."

Alex blushes.

"Oh."

"I just wanted to know his opinion, that's all."

She walks over and gives me a hug.

"Kara, let's leave the poor guy alone before he turns into a Red Martian Man. He's supposed to be green, remember?"

I smile.

"That's my girl. Come on, I'll buy you some pot stickers."

** A little while later at Cat's penthouse. J'onn, after mulling over Kara's words earlier and feeling responsible for her wellbeing, decides to go have a friendly chat with Cat. **

"Agent Mulder, nice to see you again. Wait, is she okay?"

He smiles.

"Yes, Miss Grant. She is okay."

Cat smirks.

"Then in that case, please call me Cat. What can I do for you? Are you here to give me an exclusive on that secret government agency you work for?"

He rolls his eyes and groans.

"No. I'm here about Kara."

"You just said she was okay. Has something changed in the few minutes you've been standing here?"

"No."

Cat walks closer to him, hands on hips.

"You are a man of few words, I get it. But if you don't start speaking soon, I'm going to call her and tell her you're here which from the feel of this, she doesn't know."

J'onn shifts on his feet.

"You're right, she doesn't, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Fine. Now if you'd please get on with it, I _do_ have more important things I could be doing. Chop, chop!"

J'onn growls.

"Kara is worried that you don't understand the concept of forever."

Cat tries to school her facial expressions.

"Cat, I'm a telepath, so trying not to outwardly express anything won't help."

She scowls.

"You're reading my mind? Isn't that an invasion of my privacy or something?"

"No, I'm not reading your mind. I'm just letting you know that I can if need be."

"Oh. Okay. So then, what's this that she doesn't think that I understand the concept of forever?"

He blushes.

"She told you about, um, Krypton and what can happen if you mate, right? She's not sure if you understand the seriousness of it."

Cat now blushes.

"So you're here to, um, teach me? Sorry, but no thank you. I'm a one woman gal."

J'onn starts choking on nothing.

"What? N-No. Cat, I view Kara and her sister as if they were my own daughters. I've been looking out for them since they were teenagers. I'm here to make sure that you understand the concept of becoming her potential life mate."

Cat nods.

"Ah. I get it now. Look, I've already gotten the ' _I'll bury you'_ speech from her sister if I hurt her, okay? I know you are both just doing your duty as her family to protect her. I promise you, I'm not going to hurt her or let her down. In addition, I do understand the concept of forever, too. It means spending the remainder of the time I have left on this Earth with the most beautiful, smart, funny, caring, thoughtful, intelligent, talented, sensitive, strong, brave, silly, and not to mention _the most sexiest_ woman in the universe."

He chuckles.

"Ah, good. Glad that you understand. Oh and just so you know, Alex won't be the only one that you have to worry about if you break her heart. She'll have to line up behind me and Eliza, her adoptive mother."

Cat pales.

"I-I promise you, my intentions are pure. You and I both know that Kara and I will have disagreements from time to time, but that's par for the course. No normal, healthy relationship can exist without a minor squabble or two. If you are reading my mind, you'd see how much Kara truly means to me, _has meant_ to me all along. I love her with all my heart and soul."

J'onn looks into her eyes.

"I believe you. Please understand, I came here as an ally, not as an enemy. We both know how trusting Kara is and how open and honest she can be. I just don't want to see her get hurt because it's like seeing all those sad puppy commercials on a loop with that even sadder Sarah McLachlan song playing in the background. It is gut wrenching."

She snickers.

"Yes, I totally understand that."

"Alight, Cat, now that I know you mean our girl no harm, I shall go. I trust you will not mention that I was here. Nor will I."

"It will be our little secret, Agent Mulder."

J'onn shakes his head, chuckling.

"You do know that's not my name, right?"

Cat waves her arms about.

"Hmmm...sure. Now thanks for the talk but I suggest you get out of here because she could show up here any minute. She has a habit of just popping in, not that I mind."

He smiles.

Walking out of Cat's penthouse lobby, he bumps into Kara on the sidewalk.

"J-J'onn! What are you doing here? Oh my goodness! Is Cat alright?"

"She's fine, Kara."

"Then why are you here in this neighborhood?"

"I was just going for a walk."

J'onn doesn't say anything else when Alex walks up after parking her car.

"J'onn, why are you here? We were driving by and saw you, well _she_ saw you with her super eyes while spying on her girlfrie-oomph!"

"I was _not_ spying on her, thank you very much. I was watch a hawk flying in the sky and it just so happened to fly over in this direction."

Alex rolls her eyes and smirks, rubbing her side, as J'onn becomes flustered.

"So J'onn, you never answered us."

He grunts.

"Geeze. Can't a guy just go for a walk anymore?"

He storms past the two girls, leaving them staring.

"He was here talking to Cat, wasn't he?"

"Yep. Sure was."

"We should check on her, you know, make sure he didn't do his Martian Mind Meld thing on her, yeah? Oh, and bring her some of these delicious pot stickers, too."

"Absolutely, little sis. Right behind ya."


	9. Chapter 9

(I tried posting this yesterday, but it didn't work.)

Sorry for the delay. As I have said before, I've been having some writer's block.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm not really good at writing certain, stuff, so I hope it's alright.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 9**

So glad J'onn didn't do his Martian Mind Meld on Cat. It would've been awfully hard to explain to Carter later why is mother's walking around like a weird zombie. I'm also glad that Cat didn't mind my "Space Dad" showing up like that and freaking her out, although she would never admit it.

** At Cat's penthouse. **

"Thanks for helping me clean the dishes, Kara."

I give Carter a big smile.

"Anytime, kiddo. We, um, just won't tell your mom about the one dish, right?"

Carter giggles as Cat walks in.

"What is so funny, my sweet boy?"

"N-Nothing, mom. Just something Kara did."

I scowl at him.

"Hey! I thought you weren't going to tell her I crushed a dish!"

Carter laughs harder.

"He didn't, darling, you just did."

I sigh as she bops me the nose.

"Oh, yeah. I guess I kinda did, didn't I. Um, I'm sorry. It really was an accident."

Carter nods, looking towards the floor.

"It was, mom, honest. It slipped out of my hand as I passed it to her and she, well, grabbed it too hard when catching it."

Cat messes his hair.

"It's okay, you two. As long as no one is hurt, I don't mind. Dishes are replaceable, _you_ are not."

He blushes and gives her a hug.

"Thanks, mom. I'm sorry, just the same."

"Me, too, Cat. I grabbed for it on reflex. I didn't want him to get hurt."

She hums.

"'Tis okay. Now Carter, are you all set to go to your father's? He should be here in about an hour."

Again Carter nods and looks to the floor.

"Yeah. Are you sure I can't stay home with you and Kara? I promise you wouldn't even know I was here!"

Cat and I chuckle.

"Alas, _poor Carter_ , you forget I have super hearing. I will always know you're here, kiddo."

He giggles.

"Oh yeah. I guess it wasn't much fun paying hide-n-seek with you, huh."

I smile.

"Not always. They'd forget I have x-ray vision, too."

Cat chuckles upon hearing that tidbit.

"So you could hear them and see them. Yeah, I'd say that would make too easy."

Just then, the doorman buzzes.

"Miss Grant, young Mr. Grant's ride has arrived."

Carter gives Cat his best puppy dog eyes.

"Mom, he's early. You said he'd be another hour."

Cat looks at him with all the sympathy she could muster.

"I'm sorry, son. Maybe he just wants to get a head start on the traffic. Go on, get your things. I'll let him know you're on your way down."

As Cat speaks to her ex-husband, I help Carter get ready.

"Sorry that you have to leave now, Carter."

He sighs.

"Yeah. Me, too. I was hoping to hang out with you and mom for a little bit more before having to go away for the weekend."

I give him a hug.

"Me, too buddy. Just think, you'll be home in no time and then we can hang out. Maybe your mom will let us order pizza when you get back."

He smiles.

"Maybe. Okay, I think that's everything. Thanks for helping me, Kara."

"Anytime, Carter."

Cat walks in, scooping him up into a hug.

"Okay, your father is waiting. I told him you'll be downstairs when you're good and ready."

He giggles, squeezing her a little tighter than normal.

"I know you didn't really say that, mom, but thanks."

She sniffs his hair once more before letting him go.

"You're right, I didn't, but I wanted to. I packed you some desert since you didn't get to have some before you left. I didn't pack any for your father since he so rudely came early, not that I was going to anyway. Do you have everything? Pajama's? Toothbrush? Toothpaste? Soap? Deodorant? Your pillow? A blanket? Your-"

" _Moooom!_ I have stuff at dad's house, too. And did you really have to ask if I had, um, you know, *whispers* _deodorant_ , in front of Kara?"

She blinks.

"Why not? You're a growing boy. I'm sure she knows you don't always smell like a sweet baby boy anymore. I mean, you still do to me but even _I_ know when you need a shower."

He turns beet red as I try not to giggle.

"Um, Carter, maybe you shouldn't keep your father waiting any longer."

He nods before giving me another hug while glaring at his mom.

"Have a great time this weekend!"

"I'll try."

Cat engulfs him in another hug.

"Carter, I love you more than you'll ever know. Call me before you go to bed. Don't forget to brush your teeth! Behave, well, make sure your father does. I'll miss you! Have fun, sweetheart!"

Carter beams.

"I love you, too, mom. Kara, too! Have a good weekend. Kara, make sure mom eats and takes a nap. See you both Sunday!"

We all continue waving as the elevator doors close. I keep listing until I hear him safely buckled into in his father's car and it drives away.

"He's buckled in and they're off."

Cat hums as I rub her back.

"He did that on purpose, you know, coming here early. Carter told him you were here."

I look to the ground.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause any problems between you and your ex-husband. I especially didn't mean for him to come early for Carter."

She takes my hand.

"Don't be silly, it really has nothing to do with you. He's just being an ass due to the fact that I'm finally happy and he's heading for divorce number four."

I quietly giggle.

"Still, if I weren't here, Carter would've been with you for another hour."

"True. He just postponed the inevitable, that's all. You know I'm never the best company when my son's not with me. He's got me so wrapped around his not so little fingers and he knows it. Funny thing is, he barely ever tries to take advantage of it."

I kiss her cheek.

"That's because you're raising him right."

She smiles.

"Well, now that we have this extra free time, what ever shall we do?"

I grin.

"Well, I heard you mention desert but if not, I may have something else in mind that will be an equally sweet treat."

Cat blushes.

"Why Miss Danvers, are you flirting with me?"

I blush.

"Um, yes?"

She kisses me.

" _I like it_. Keep it up and you may get _several_ deserts tonight."

I gulp.

"O-Oh my."

I scoop her up causing her to squeal and carry her to the sofa.

"I will never tire of your super strength. Hmmm...now that we're here, do you want to watch some TV or a movie..."

I gently lean her down, kissing her.

"I thought we could do some more of this. What do you think?"

She looks into my eyes with so much love.

"Mmmm...Yes. Much better than just watching TV or a movie, and it's _much be_ tter than the desert I had for us."

"Yeah? Not too sweet for you?"

She giggles as I nibble on her ear.

"It's just the right amount."

Cat puts her hand up the back of my shirt and starts absentmindedly roaming around.

"Mmmm...that feels so nice. I _love_ when you do that."

Cat smiles, continuing to knead her hands into me.

"Kara, tell me if this gets to be too much, yeah?"

I nod into her neck and continue to kiss her, my hands starting to roam as well.

"Mmmm...Kara. _Ah, Kara_. Hey, um, ooh, ah, Kara, hey, l-look at m-me please."

"Yes?"

I slowly remove my hand from underneath her shirt.

"D-Did I do something wrong?"

"No, not at all. Sweetheart, I know you're worried about what could happen if we, _you know_ , but I just want you to know something, okay, before this goes any further."

I sit up, looking her fully in the eyes.

"I'm listening."

She strokes my cheek with her thumb.

"Kara Danvers, _Supergirl_ , I love you. I love everything about you. I would like, no, _I would love_ to be with you tonight and I want you to know that whatever happens, if we bond or not, it will not change how I feel about you. I hope it won't change how you feel about me but if it does, I'll understand. I'll be devastated, mind you, but I'll understand. It would mean that you have a soul mate out there who's not me and you would need to be with that person. I'd never speak to you again unless absolutely necessary if you break my heart. But regardless, I love you with all my heart and soul and I want you to know that."

I don't know whether to laugh, cry, or kiss her again so I just stare for a minute.

"Um, _o-okay?_ "

She chuckles.

"That's all you have to say is, 'um, okay?'"

I flush.

"N-No, pshsaw, _I have more_. Cat, I love you, too. I've wanted to be with you in every sense of the words for a while now, I was just, well, scared. N-Not scared of you, just scared of how deeply I feel for you. I've never felt this way about anyone before and it's a little overwhelming. And to know that you feel the same about me, well, all I can say is wow. Sounds cheesy, I know, but I have no other words to describe how this feels. Yes, I hope we bond but if we don't, okay. I had to let you know about that, you know? And do not think for one minute, no, for one _millisecond_ that I would ever intentionally or unintentionally break your heart because I don't ever plan on doing that."

Cat leans over and kisses me.

"You have nothing to be scared about, darling."

I grin.

"Y-You really want to be with me tonight? Like, _be with me_ be with me?"

She smirks and rolls her eyes.

"Yes, like _be with you_ be with you, silly."

It's all I can do not to pump my fist in the air.

"Um, shall we move this upstairs then? You know, to your room? Y-Your bedroom?"

Cat can't help but laugh.

"Sure, unless you want to stay here on the sofa. Either is fine."

I audibly gasp causing her to laugh harder.

"Here? _On your sofa?_ For our first time? O-Oh my. I-I, um, would you be, ah, wouldn't it have to be, uh, seriously?"

She kisses me again.

"Kara, breathe. I don't care where we are, well, you know what I mean. I'm not a prude. Nevertheless, I think you're right. We should be a tad more comfortable as I plan to keep you up until sunrise. _Now, take me in your arms and fly me upstairs_."

"Your wish is my command, my love."

I take her in my arms and gently take her upstairs.

"Cat, are you really sure about this? I mean you have time to change your mind."

She cups my face in her hands, running her thumb across my cheek.

"Shut up and kiss me, space girl."

I do as I'm told.

"Good. Now, no more doubts, alright? As you said, whatever happens, happens. I love you, Kara."

"I love you, too. No more doubts."

We begin to make love. Being with Cat is everything I imagined, if not more. I love how she tastes sweet _and_ salty and how her skin feels smoother than the finest silk on Earth. Her body is so tone yet curvy in all the right places. Cat Grant is a living piece of art and she's sharing herself with me. How lucky am I?

** The next morning. Cat and Kara wake up wrapped up in each other's arms, tangled up in the sheets, as the sun rises. **

"Good morning, sleepy head."

Cat hums.

"Good morning to you, love. Did you sleep well?"

I nod.

"Yes. Did you?"

"Mmmhmm."

She kisses my cheek.

"How do you feel?"

I giggle.

"With my hands. How do you feel?"

She rolls her eyes.

"Funny. Seriously, how do you feel."

I blink.

"What do you mean? I feel great, don't you?"

She feels my forehead.

"Kara, are you feeling okay? You're acting a little strange, even for you."

I shrug.

"Do you feel okay? We ate the same food and I can't get sick. Not human, remember? I feel amazing! As a matter of fact, I feel like I need to go burn off some energy. I feel really pumped up. Would you like breakfast from Paris?"

Cat takes my hand.

"I think we should call your sister. Maybe something happened last night when we were intimate. Damn, Alex assured me you didn't have any buttons I could accidentally push."

"Buttons? Silly, I don't have any buttons. Well, a belly button but that's really just for show. Has anyone ever told you that you have a very cute belly button because you do? I'd like to draw it."

"Yep. Calling your sister."

"I like my sister. She's sweet. She may be with Maggie. Ooh! You'll like Maggie! She's sweet, too. You're sweet. I like you."

I start to kiss her.

"Mmmm, Kara. Oh, hello, Alex. Sorry, yes, you're sister is here. She's, um, kissing me right now. Yeah, I know you didn't need to, ah, know that but, ooh, I think we have a slight, um, situation here. You see...yes. Thank you. See you shortly."

"Alex is coming over? Yippee! Do you think she'd like breakfast from Paris?"

"Kara, you're not going to go to Paris. Thank you for offering, though. Right now, we're going to get dressed and sit on the balc-"

"Rao! You can help me greet Rao!"

She smiles.

"Yes, I can help you do that."

"Awesome! I can get you some coffee first, if you'd like. I can fly to Italy for a nice espresso."

She squeezes my hand.

"I'll just make us some coffee downstairs, darling. Thanks again for the offer. You just sit right here and I'll be back faster than you know."

"I'll hold my breath!"

She squints at me.

"Just kidding! Although I can hold my breath for a long time. I'll miss you!"

"I-I'll miss you too, Kara."

I beam.

*Whispering to herself.*

"Dear God, I think I broke Kara."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 10**

I have no idea why everyone thinks I'm acting so funny. I feel super! Get it? I'm Supergirl and I feel super! Can't wait to share that with Cat. She'll crack up over that, I'm sure. Alex will probably think it's lame because she's trying to act all cool in front of Maggie, but deep down I know she'll think it's funny, too.

** Cat's penthouse. Alex comes over with Maggie to check on Kara. **

"Hello, Alex. Thanks for coming over. You must be Maggie. Pleasure to meet you."

They both smile as Maggie shakes Cat's hand.

"So, where is she?"

"I'm right here, you silly goose! Hi, Maggie! Cat, did you meet Maggie? Cat, Maggie. Maggie, Cat!"

Everyone jumps.

"Geeze, Kara! What have you been told about using your super speed if not necessary?"

I pout.

"Not to. But I was just so excited and happy that you were both here and I couldn't wait to say hi. _Sorry, Alex_. Please don't tell Eliza!"

Cat rubs my back, making me feel better.

"Why would I tell her?"

Alex looks confused.

"Because she doesn't like when I use my super powers indoors. I really try not to. Cat, are you mad because I used super speed? I mean, you didn't object to me floating us upstairs last nigh-"

"I'm not mad, Kara."

Alex and Maggie hide their chuckles while Cat blushes.

"Hey Kara, do you think you could take me on a tour of this place, if it's okay with Cat? I've never gotten to see the inside a penthouse unless it's part of a crime scene. It would be nice to see one without blood spatter."

Cat nods in approval.

"I think that's a lovely idea. In the meantime, Alex can help me with breakfast."

I take Maggie's hand and begin to show her around.

"Wow, Cat. She is acting odd, even for her. It's like she can't control her happiness."

"Do you think it will wear off?"

"Not sure. Hey, did she really fly you upstairs?"

She smirks.

"I know I told her to sweep you off your feet but that's next level. Show off."

They both laugh.

"I wasn't privy to the 'no superpowers in the house' rule."

"Yeah, well exceptions can be made. Away, have you noticed anything else different? Do you feel different?"

** Meanwhile, Kara is showing Maggie all around the penthouse. **

"And this is Cat's at home office. It's decorated differently from her office at CatCo. I like them both. They're both pretty like Cat, don't you think?"

Maggie nods.

"Sure, though I've never seen her office at CatCo."

My eyes widen.

"You've never seen her office at CatCo? Oh my. I can take you there right now so you can see it!"

"Um, thanks but why don't you finish showing me around here first."

"Oh yes, you're right. Come on!"

I take her hand and continue the tour.

"And this is Carter's room. We won't go in there to respect his privacy but it's really a great room. He keeps it very tidy."

"Nice. I wouldn't except anything less from her kid."

I beam.

"He's a wonderful boy. Ooh! This is Cat's room where we did it last night."

Maggie starts choking on air.

"Oh gosh, are you okay? Let me get you some water."

"T-Thanks. Um, maybe we should go back and check on breakfast."

"O-Oh, okay. But I haven't showed you the balcony yet."

"You can save that for next time. Don't want to show everything off at once, right?"

"Smart thinking! No wonder you're an amazing detective! Let's go! I smell bacon!"

** Back in the kitchen, Alex and Cat finish putting out the food when Kara drags a semi frazzled Maggie back from their tour. **

"Maggie, doesn't this smell better here than smelling when upstairs? Cat, this smells divine, just like you."

Everyone blushes but Kara while Alex takes Maggie aside

"Hey, babe, you alright? You look a little, um, not like yourself."

Maggie hugs her.

"I'm fine, Al. Your sister, wow. Let's just say it's a tour I won't forget any time soon."

Alex angers slightly.

"Kara, what did you do?"

I look to the floor.

"I just took her on a tour, like she said. I didn't do anything wrong, d-did I, Maggie?"

Maggie shakes head.

"Kara, tell me about where you took Maggie."

"I showed her around, no biggie. Your home office, Carter's room, but not inside to respect his privacy. I then showed her your room where we did it last night but I didn't show her the balcony because she said to leave it for next time."

Alex drops her fork as Cat all but spits out her coffee.

"I did do something wrong, _didn't I?_ "

Cat takes my hand.

"No, darling. It's just, well, you seem extra _sharing_ today. Sound about right you two?"

Alex and Maggie both nod like bobble heads in agreement.

"I-I don't understand. What do you mean?"

"Well, normally you are very, um, private if not shy about certain things but today you, you're not."

"Yeah sis, you just told Maggie what you and Cat were up to last night without batting an eye. Totally not like you."

All of a sudden, I feel dizzy.

"Kara, darling, are you okay? You look kinda green."

"What? Oh, no, I'm fine. I just felt a little dizzy, that's all."

Alex jumps up and starts checking my pulse.

"Pulse is fine. How many fingers do I have up? Cat, do you have a flashlight nearby so I can check her pupils?"

Cat gets up to look.

"Guys, I'm fine. Honest. I think I'm more embarrassed than anything."

Alex still checks my eyes, just in case.

"Honey, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. I called your sister over because I felt something wasn't right."

"M-Maybe you should get checked out then because I feel fine."

Cat stiffens.

"I'll let that slide, _for now_ , cause if you were in your right mind, you wouldn't have said that."

I gulp.

"Hey now, why don't we all just take a deep breath and relax."

Maggie attempts to make peace while Alex decides to check Cat's vitals just in case.

"Alex, if you value your life, you will stop what you're doing right now."

Alex sheepishly backs off.

"Sorry. I just thought Kara had a point. It will never happen again."

All of a sudden, as Alex gently pats Cat on the shoulder, Kara jumps up and pushes Alex away from Cat.

"She said not to touch her again."

"Kara! Gosh! I was just patting her shoulder, not going ten rounds with her. What the hell!"

I blink while everyone stares at me.

"I, Alex, I don't, sorry. I-I'm so sorry. A-Are you okay? Did I h-hurt you?"

" _No_ , I'm fine."

"C-Cat, I'm sorry. I disrupted your home. I, I..."

"It's alright, sweetheart. You know, before you came back down with Maggie, your sister and I had a very interesting conversation."

"Really? What about? Ooh, was it about that video I sent you the other day with the puppies? Wasn't that just adorable? I loved when the on pup-"

"Kara! It wasn't about the video, although it was cute."

Alex starts to laugh at Cat's comment when Maggie swiftly swats her arm causing her to knock it off, earning an eye roll from Cat.

"Yes well, we were talking about you. Us, actually."

"Oh. _Oh_. *Whispering* Did you tell them about last night?"

Cat looks at Alex and Maggie apologetically.

"Kara, they figured that out for themselves but you also told them yourself. And before you ask, no, I'm not mad."

I sink in my seat.

"Um, no. Pshsaw. I would never tell them _that_. I would never. Wait, it's coming back to me now and oh Rao, what's going on!"

Cat takes Kara's hand, kissing it tenderly.

"Kara, your sister thinks we've bonded and you're body, well your alien hormones, are, for lack of better words, adjusting. She believes you are just beyond happy and, um, _relaxed_ that your internal _know when to keep your mouth shut_ filter is a bit off."

"Alex, do you really think? How? I mean, what makes you think? Cat, do you feel different?"

She smiles.

"I wasn't sure until you almost took out your sister for deciding to go on instinct and check me despite not showing any outward signs of awkwardness. Your surge of emotions flowed through me like a wild fire. It was intense."

"B-But you didn't look phased."

"Darling, Cat Grant doesn't do phased. You should know by now how cool my poker face is."

Maggie snickers.

"Just like someone else I know, well when she's not being threatened by her little sister."

Alex and Kara both blush.

"Cat, may I please see you in the other room?"

She nods and follows me into the living room.

"Kara, I said I wasn't mad-mmm..."

I give her a big kiss.

"Do you think it's true? Did I really tell them about last night? How did I tell them? I really don't know. Did I ever mention how soft and cuddly you are because you are but don't get me wrong, you are extremely toned, too. You could bounce a quarter off any part of you and it would bounce back. Totally awesome."

Cat cracks up laughing.

"Kara, have I told you lately how much I love you? Quite a nice save by saying how toned I am, by the way, not that I minded you saying that I'm cuddly. But if you tell anyone, I'll deny it until Carter is a grandparent which won't happen until he's older than me."

I giggle.

"I'd never tell anyone. You have my word. So, um, you really felt something?"

"Yes. I'm guessing you do, too."

I nod.

"I'm just _really happy_ , like Alex said. I also feel like I don't want to be away from you for very long but I think we will be able to adjust with some time. I mean, once I can get a handle on this. Right now, I just have a ton of energy that I don't know what to do with. I mean seriously, if I could shoot rainbows out of my eyes, I would."

"Please don't. That'd just be weird."

I nod again.

"I know, right!"

"Hey you two, everything okay in here?"

Cat waves her arms about.

"Short of your sister becoming a demonic unicorn, everything is just peachy."

Alex just shakes her head, not knowing what to do with that information.

"Kara, you're looking a little flush. Maybe we should get you to the DEO for some tests."

I shake my head and move closer to Cat, putting my arms around her petite waist and kiss her neck.

"Um, Alex? I think your sister is fine."

Maggie slowly but quickly tries to guide Alex out of the penthouse.

"But Mags, look! She's panting and oh my God! What the, Kara, really?"

Maggie chuckles, pushing Alex into the private elevator.

"You can uncover your eyes now, Al. We're in the elevator. It's safe."

"Maggie, her hand! It was…and _Cat was_ …We were right there! Did they forget? My God, what if her son was there! Poor kid would've been blinded for life!"

"I agree, that did escalate quickly but hey, at least Kara wasn't going dow-"

"DO NOT finish that sentence."

Maggie kisses Alex's cheek.

"Sorry, Al."

"Yeah, yeah. At least they were still dressed, right. We have that on our side."

Maggie blushes.

"Yes, yes they were. Thank goodness for small favors."

"Yep. But I tell ya what, I'm never sparing with her again unless she scrubs first like she's heading for surgery."

** Back upstairs. Kara is practically devouring Cat. **

Giggling.

"Sweetheart, I-I think you freaked o-out your sister."

I hum.

"No talking. More kissing. Must kiss you everywhere."

Cat smirks.

"Alright, alright. Slow down, hot stuff. I'm not going anywhere. We've got all day."

I let out a guttural growl at the thought.

"Ooh, growling. _Sexy_."

"Love you."

"Love you, too, Kara."


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for all of the reviews! I love them. Sorry for the delay. Please enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or The Incredibles or any of their characters.**

 **Chapter 11**

Cat. Cat, Cat, Cat, Cat, Cat! I love Cat! She is the most beautiful, cuddly woman in the universe. I love Cat! I don't care what anyone thinks because they stink. Cat smells like everything wonderful in the world, and I've been all over so I speak the truth.

** At Cat's penthouse, a few hours after Alex and Maggie left. **

"Mmmm…You're yummy."

Cat giggles.

"Thanks, darling. You're not so bad, yourself."

I beam.

"Are you happy? I am _very happy_."

She hums.

"Yes, Kara. I am very happy, too. Although I don't know if anyone can be as happy as you are."

I squeal.

"You're silly. I'm so happy, you're happy! It makes me, well, happy! Are you hungry? I could go for some pot stickers. How about you?"

Cat gives her a squeeze.

"You are very, how do I put this politely, _wound up_. It's like you're on speed. I took something like speed once on a dare. Yeah, I got a lot of stuff done, but the crash after wasn't worth it. Kara, are you _sure_ you feel okay, love?"

I giggle.

"Yes. Why do you keep asking?"

"Because I'm afraid if you become any more excited, you're going to burst into a big ball of sunshine."

My eyes widen.

" _Ooh_. Wouldn't it be fun if I could be like a disco ball! So shiny and sparkly."

Cat blinks.

"I don't know how to answer that without more coffee."

In a flash, Kara is gone and back with Cat's favorite latte from Noonan's, piping hot.

"Here ya go, my lady!"

"Wow. The sheets are still warm from where you were laying. Let me guess, you already ate a sticky bun or two on the flight back."

I blush.

" _Maybe_. Oh my gosh, did you want one? I can go back!"

"No thank you, darling, but thank you for the offer. All that sugar would just go directly to my hips."

I wiggle my eyebrows.

" _You do have nice hips_."

She blushes.

" _Whatever_ am I going to do with you? I take it that you're still hungry due to the fact that I can hear your stomach growling like a caged tiger."

I chuckle.

"Yeah, well flying super fast does burn a lot of calories."

She pats my stomach.

"Come on, Supergirl. Let's get you some more food."

** After some wonderful lunch and a quick shower for both women, they snuggle up on the sofa to relax watch a movie. **

"I can't believe you've never watched _The Incredibles_ before, Cat! Isn't it just the best!"

She sighs.

"I supposed. It wasn't _bad_."

I stare at her.

"It wasn't...It wasn't bad? Were we not watching the same movie? Jack-Jack! Come on. I saw you smile ever time he was on the screen. And Edna, who doesn't love Edna?"

Cat stifles a laugh.

"No capes!"

"Exactly, except for me and my cousin."

We both chuckle.

"Okay, you got me. It was cute. I liked when Mirage tried to squeeze Mr. Incredible into the tube. I also liked how Elastigirl acted like a parachute to save Jack-Jack in the end saying, 'Mommy's got you. You're safe.' while the whole time everything is blowing up behind her and he's seeing everything. Ooh, and Jack-Jack doing that spazzing out, morphing thing. I guess that's his super power."

I blink at her.

"Wow. Alex will never believe this."

Cat kisses my nose.

"No one will believe you except for maybe Carter, love."

All of a sudden, Kara sits up and focuses towards the private elevator.

"Are you expecting anyone?"

Cat shakes her head.

"No, why?"

"The elevator is on it's way up. Don't worry, I'll protect you."

Cat smirks.

"Thanks, honey, but the only person, or person's, it could be are Carter, who is at his father's, or my mother. Crap! Is it my mother? Kara, use you vision thingy and if it's her, fly us outta here to some remote island where she can't find us or better yet, fly her there instead and leave her there. You can drop off supplies when necessary."

I giggle while checking the elevator.

"Um, it is your mother."

Cat visibly stiffens.

"Well, at least we're dressed, though if we weren't, maybe that would cause her leave quicker, or go blind. But then I'd probably have to take care of her if she goes blind. Damn. Let's keep our clothes on…for now."

I chuckle and kiss her cheek just at the doors open.

"Kitty? Kitty, are you here? I know you should be because your son isn't home, he's with that no good ex-husband of yours, so you have nothing to do. Honestly, Kitty, where are you?"

** Meanwhile, there's a soft knock on the door at Alex's apartment. **

"Hello?"

A nervous Carter stands in the doorway.

"Um, hi there. Are you Alex Danvers?"

She nods as Carter politely offers her his hand to shake.

"I'm Carter, Carter Grant. My mother is Cat Grant. M-May I come it?"

Alex smiles and lets him by.

"Sorry to show up unannounced. It's nice to finally meet you."

"No worries, and yes, it is nice to finally meet you, too. I thought that you were at your father's this weekend?"

He tilts his head.

"H-How did you know that?"

"Sorry. Kara tells me everything."

He nods in agreement.

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry to bother you on your weekend but I kinda didn't want to bother my mom and Kara. They don't get to spend a lot of time alone together because I'm always around."

"Which I know they both don't mind one bit. But again, and not to pester, what happened to you staying at your dad's?"

His eyes well up.

"Um, well, you see, my father and I don't always get along but even though this time we were, he got called away for an emergency board meeting and those can last for hours. I didn't want to stay with my step mom so I left. H-He knows I left, _but_ thinks I-I went home."

"Ah ha. Hey, how did you know where I lived?"

Carter blushes.

"I, um, may have peeked at Kara's phone when it was unlocked just in case I needed to ever contact you, you know, for Supergirl reasons. Please don't be mad."

She smirks.

"You are totally your mother's son. I'm not mad but you know you could've just asked her for my information, kiddo."

He looks towards the ground.

"Yeah. Anyway, I guess you have to tell my mom I'm here, right?"

Alex smiles.

"Absolutely."

"Hey Al, your out of shampoo and who is this handsome young man?"

Carter's eyes almost pop out at the sight of Maggie in a towel as Alex ushers her back into the bathroom grabbing her clothes.

"That is Carter Grant, Cat's son. He's supposed to be at his father's but something happened and he came here instead. Here's your clothes."

Maggie giggles at Alex's antics.

"Relax, Al. At least I didn't walk out _al natural_."

Alex's mouth goes dry.

"Um, ah."

"Go, take care of him. Get him, or yourself, a glass of water or something. I'll be out in a minute."

Alex stumbles out of the bathroom.

"I didn't see anything, honest."

"It's alright, pal. I believe you."

"W-Was that your girlfriend?"

"Yep. Her name is Maggie. I'll introduce you when she's, um, better clothed."

Carter giggles.

"You're funny. I can see why Kara loves to hang out with you."

She blushes.

"I'm still calling your mother."

He shuffles.

"Darn."

** Ring, Ring **

"Hey Alex, now is not a good time. Cat's mom is here and she's very stressed out."

"Well, I just thought she would like to know that her son is at my apartment, not at his father's house. But, if she's too stressed..."

"HE'S WHERE?"

"Relax. He's fine. His father had an emergency meeting and he didn't want to stay with his step mom. He came here to give you two some privacy."

"B-But how did he know where you live? I never told him. I'm so confused."

Cat walks over to her.

"Kara, please save me."

"Um, here. It's Alex."

I hand the phone the Cat.

"He's _where?_ Why? We'll be right over."

Cat hangs up on Alex before she can say anything else.

"Um, Cat? Are you okay?"

She glares at me.

"Oh yes, Kara. My mother surprised me with a visit, and won't leave, and my son left his father's house and went to your sister's apartment instead of coming home to give us privacy. _Everything is peachy_."

** Back at Alex's apartment, a fully dressed Maggie reappears from the bathroom. **

Blushing and looking towards the ground, Carter greets her.

"H-Hi there. I'm Carter. Carter Grant. I didn't see anything earlier, I promise."

Maggie chuckles.

"It's nice to meet you, Carter. And even if you had seen something, _I won't tell_."

Carter blushes harder and gulps.

"Hey, your mom and Kara are on their way. Um, you okay? You look really flush."

He just nods.

"I think I just flustered the poor kid."

Alex smirks.

"I know that feeling, kid."

"Was she mad, my mom, I mean. Was she mad?"

"Well I couldn't really tell. Kara said something about your Grandmother being there and that was stressing your mom out then-"

"My Grandmother was there? Oh, this won't be good. I apologize ahead of time."

Both Alex and Maggie look confused.

"What are you talking about?"

Carter cringes when he hears the knock on the door before he can explain.

"Hey Kara. Cat. How have you been since this-"

"Where is he? Where is my son?"

Carter peeks out from behind Maggie and waves.

Cat walks over and scoops him into a hug.

"Oh my sweet, sweet boy. You could've come home. You are always welcome at home. Always. Don't you ever think otherwise, do you hear me? You come first in my life, young man. I'm so glad you're safe."

Carter relaxes in his mother's arms.

"I-I didn't mean to upset you, mom. I know that you and Kara don't get to spend any alone time together so I didn't want to bother you. And at least now I got to meet Kara's sister and girlfriend."

"Yes, well we could've planned a more suitable way for everyone to meet."

He shrinks.

"S-Sorry, mom."

She hugs him harder.

"Hey, Kara. How are you feeling? Any changes since earlier?"

I shrug.

"I still feel fine. Why do you ask?"

Maggie walks over and lightly punches my shoulder.

"I thought I was going to have to was your sister's eye's out with soap when we got back."

I blush.

"Oh. Sorry, I just couldn't resist. She was so close and she smells _so good_ and-"

"I think they get the point, dear."

I blush harder and mumble.

"Sorry."

"What happened, mom?"

Cat's eyes widen.

"Let's just say that Kara got a little _handsy_ with me in their presence and it freaked her sister out."

Carter giggles.

"I don't even want to know any more than that."

Everyone laughs.

"Well, ladies, now that Carter is here and you know he's safe, what do you say to Alex and me watching him for you? That way you can get back to your mother and then back to, well, other stuff. We can return him later tonight. Sound good?"

Alex gives Maggie a panicked look.

"He's not a dog, Margaret. Well, you kept my precious son alive this long. I guess a few more hours will be okay."

Kara starts giggling upon hearing Maggie's full name plus the high frequency squeal emitting from Carter.

"Really, mom?"

Cat smiles at him.

"Yes, really. Besides, I know you don't want to be around your grandmother any more than I do, so I'll spare you."

"Um, Mags, are you sure about this? I mean, we don't have any toys."

Carter scoffs.

"I don't need toys. I'm not a baby."

"I-I didn't mean, I meant that, Kara, you know what I meant, right?"

I nod.

"Yep, but it's more fun seeing you stumble for words once in a while."

Cat rolls her eyes.

"I'm sure you can find something legal to do to keep him occupied. Carter, I know I don't need to tell you to behave but I will tell them to. Behave ladies, you are in the presence of a gentleman."

Alex and Maggie smile while Carter hides behind Kara, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Kara, are you ready?"

I nod.

"By Alex, Maggie! Thanks for keeping an eye on Carter. He's no trouble. He's a sweetheart. Speaking of sweethearts, Cat is a sweetheart! Carter, your mom is a sweetheart. She's just the best. Isn't she just the best? _She's awesome_."

As Carter's eyes widen, he whispers to Alex.

"Um, is she alright? She's acting weirder than normal."

Maggie stifles a laugh while Alex tries to come up with an answer suitable for him.

"She is fine, son. She's just very, very happy. I think after some food and a nap, she'll be a little more calmed down."

"Ah, alright, mom. A-Are you sure? She seems to be squeezing you really hard. Doesn't that hurt?"

She smirks.

"I've gotten used to it and no, it doesn't hurt, Carter. Thanks for your concern, though I don't think you could pry her off me if she was hurting me."

Kara starts growling and holds Cat closer causing her to let out a slight squeak.

"And that's our cue to leave. Ladies, Carter, we will see you later. Carter, you're in charge."

The three are left standing there with their mouths open as Kara sweeps Cat up and carries her to the car.

"Yeah, _that's normal_."

Alex and Maggie burst out laughing.

"You have no idea, Carter. Come on, even though your mom will most likely kill us and then have Kara throw us into space, we'll try to explain."


	12. Chapter 12

So, so sorry for the delay. Busy time at work.

I hope there are still readers at there and I hope you still enjoy this.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 12**

Well that was a fun visit to Alex's even if it Cat was Ms. Grumpy Pants the whole way there. Ah well, she was worried about Carter, and you know what? I was too. I was totally surprised to find out that he went through my phone to find out her information. I guess I need to have it lock quicker than a second. But you know what would suck the most about that would constantly having to put my password in and no one has time for that. I do think it was funny that he thought I was squeezing his mom too hard. Like that could ever happen. Ha. She'd pop if I did that then we'd all be sad.

** Back at Cat's penthouse. Cat is lying on top of Kara, who is on the floor in the entryway. **

"Mmmm...Kara. Thanks for scaring my mother away when we got back. I don't think I've ever known to make her speechless myself and bonus, have ever seen her run before."

I giggle.

"Well, I couldn't wait to have you, just like in the car, and I kinda forgot she was here. Oh, sorry I distracted you. I, I couldn't help it."

She hums.

"No worries, my love. I'm just glad you are quick with the, um, brakes."

I pout.

"Sorry about that, too. I'll see if J'onn will be able to reimburse you for that damage. It was semi Supergirl related."

"Semi? You put your foot through the floor of my vehicle to keep us from crashing. I think you can say it one hundred percent related, darling."

I blush.

"Yeah, but I kinda caused your distraction."

"Hence the hundred percent. Now, shall we get up off of this floor. I know I keep a clean house but wouldn't you like to be a tad more comfortable?"

I nod.

"Sure."

I gently float us upright and start laughing.

"It's coming back to me, the look on your mother's face. O-Oh my. It was as if she'd seen a ghost. She was so surprised."

"True. It's not everyday my girlfriend takes me right on the floor right inside of the house. At least we somehow managed to stay clothed until she left so we didn't traumatize her too much."

I laugh harder.

"Yeah. Hey, I'm glad you're feeling better now. I honestly had no idea that Carter knew where my sister lived."

She rolls her eyes.

"I know. He can be sneaky when he wants to be. He _is_ my son, afterall. I'm just happy he's safe, that's all that matters."

I yawn.

"Oh, am I boring you?"

"W-What? _No_. _Pshaw_. I'm just a little *yawn* sleepy all of sudden."

Cat smirks.

"And the crash begins."

"Huh? I'm not c-crashing? I'm perfectly *yawn* fine. Hungry, actually. I could go for some *yawn* pot stickers and some *yawn* pizza. Ooh, and some ice *yawn* cream for desert. Sound *yawn* good?"

Cat tries not to laugh and guides Kara into the living room.

"Sure, darling. I'll order while you have seat on the comfy sofa."

I squeal in delight.

"You're so *yawn* good to me."

"I know. Why don't you find us something to watch?"

"Okay."

Cat goes into the other room to order. When she comes back, Kara is sound asleep.

"And she's out like a light. I hope she will wake up happy. I don't know if I could handle a grumpy Kara."

Cat calls Alex after a little while deciding it was time for Carter to come home.

"How long has she been asleep?"

"Oh, a few hours. I've checked on her periodically. You think she's fine, right? I don't feel otherwise because you would think that I would feel if she wasn't okay, right?"

Alex grins.

"You kinda babble like her, you know. And I don't think you have anything to worry about. She probably hasn't been fully sleeping. She's been too revved up."

"I thought she was sleeping when I slept. You're telling me she wasn't? Then what was she doing? No. Don't answer that. I may not want to know."

Alex burst out laughing.

"Most likely nothing creepy, Cat. She was probably just watching you sleep and grinning like an idiot."

"Oh sure, that's not creepy at all."

"Mom, I'm happy for you and Kara."

Cat spins on her heel, stunned, to look at her son.

"You're happy for us? Why?"

He looks towards the ground, blushing hard.

"Um, well, A-Alex and M-Maggie may have explained to me w-why she was acting weird. I was only concerned for you, that's why they t-told me. Please don't be mad."

She softens.

"Well I can't fault you for that but I wish you would've asked me, son."

"I-I was kinda worried that Kara was going to, um, growl at me if I came near you."

Cat stares at him, unsure of what to say next.

"Kara would never hurt you, son. And she wasn't growling because she was mad at you, or anyone for that matter."

Carter tilts his head.

"Then why was she growling if she wasn't mad?"

Cat eyes widen looking to Alex who just shrugs her shoulders.

"Well kiddo, Kara was tired and we were teasing her. You know she's really a sweetie and normally wouldn't knowingly growl at you unless, _that is_ , you were taking food away from her."

Happy with Maggie's explanation, Carter nods and giggles.

"True."

I begin to stir.

"H-Hey! Why's everyone staring at me? _Am I drooling?_ "

Everyone laughs.

"No, honey. You're not drooling...much."

I sit up and pout.

" _Was I really?_ "

"No, sis. You weren't. You were snoring."

I chuck a pillow at her.

"Hey now, is this how you treat your girlfriends stuff? Tisk, tisk."

Cat rolls her eyes.

"Don't listen to her, darling. You were not snoring."

I relax.

"Thanks. I believe you. Anyway, what's going on? Why's everyone here?"

"Well, you've been asleep for a little while and I decided it was time for my precious baby boy to come home. Your sister and Maggie were just dropping him off, that's why everyone is here."

Kara grins as Carter blushes.

"Okay, sounds legit to me. Carter, did you keep an eye on my sister and Maggie? Did they both behave themselves while you were there?"

Not knowing what to say, he shrugs.

"I-I guess so. I didn't mean to see Maggie in only a towel. She didn't know I was there at first."

Maggie's face turns scarlet while Alex looks everywhere but at the people before her.

"You paraded around my son wearing _only_ a towel? Oh, I do need to hear more about this. Please explain."

Maggie gulps.

" _No, I didn't parade around_. I was in the shower when he got there, hence, I didn't know he was there. My clothes were in the bedroom area. I got done my shower, put on a towel, then went to get my clothes. Don't worry, Alex grabbed my clothes and shooed me back in the bathroom as fast as she could. Believe me, I wasn't expecting to see a young man in the living room."

Alex nods.

"I did that! I did! I practically shoved her back in there. I kinda forgot for a minute she was in there or I would've warned her. I'm pretty sure Carter covered his eyes, too."

Cat bursts out laughing while raising a single eyebrow.

"O-Oh my. Sounds like a bad comedy. And yes, _I'm sure he did_."

Carter giggles.

"I didn't see anything, mom, I promise."

"I'm not questioning you, son. But hey, if you had, would you say anything."

He quickly shakes his head.

"That's what I thought. Anyhow, thank you ladies for watching him, even if it was unexpected."

Both women nod.

"We should get going. Take care of yourself, kiddo. Kara, I'll call you later."

"Okay, sis. Thanks *yawn* again for watching him."

"Anytime, Sleepy Dwarf."

"I'm not *yawn* Sleepy Dwarf. If anything, I'm more like Happy Dwarf."

Alex chuckles.

"You're both. Goodnight, Cat. Carter, kiddo, we have to hang out again."

After both ladies leave, Kara perks up.

"Um, Cat, did you happen to order the food we talked about before my nap?"

She smirks.

"But of course I did. It's in the fridge. Would you like me to heat..."

Kara's in the kitchen before Cat can finish her sentence.

"...it up for you? Where did you go?"

"Oh goofness! Thif isf so goof! Mmmm..."

Carter starts giggling.

"I think she's already eating, mom."

Cat looks towards the kitchen.

"Wow. I bought four pizzas so you and I could at least get some and she's already done two. Seriously, does she even taste the food? How does she not choke?"

"Mom, from the sounds she makes, I think she does taste it."

Cat blushes a little hearing the almost obscene noises emitting from her kitchen as Kara starts chowing down on the pot stickers.

"I think you're right, son. I think we better hurry up and get some ice cream before she devours that, too."

Carter beams.

"I'm on it, mom! Let's go!"

"Hey guys! Ooh, ice cream! I should've had that first."

"Oh no you don't. Carter and I are having this one Miss Grabby Hands. Am I going to have to teach you about sharing, young lady?"

I blush as Carter smiles.

"I-I'm sorry. I do know how to share, honest. I just really like ice cream."

"And pizza, and pot stickers, and sticky buns, and popcorn, and candy, and shall I go on?"

I grin.

"I'd let you but young ears are here."

Cat's face turns bright red while Carter looks a tad confused.

"I don't get it."

"And you won't for many, many, _many_ years, son, if I have anything to say about it."

He shrugs continuing with his ice cream while Kara snickers.

*Whispering so Carter can't hear.*

"You're lucky you're cute, darling, or that little stunt could've got you tossed out on your ear."

I stand up and kiss her, whispering in her ear.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. You're totally adorable when you blush."

"Down, girl."

"M-Mom, can we play Settler's or watch a movie?"

She ruffles his hair.

"Why don't you change into your pajamas and we then will watch a movie, your pick."

He squeals while running to his room to get changed.

"He's such a good kid. You're such a good mom. Hey, can we have popcorn for the movie?"

She almost glares at me.

"You're still hungry?"

"N-No. M-Maybe. I like popcorn?"

Cat hugs me.

"It's alright, sweetheart. We can have popcorn."

Carter slides back into the room.

"No sliding, young man. I don't want to have to dig you out of the wall after you plow into it."

He scrunches his face.

"Ew."

"So, did you pick a movie, buddy?"

He smiles.

"Yep! Have you ever seen 'Harry and the Hendersons'?"

I shake my head.

"No. What's it about?"

After a quick synopsis, I'm super excited to see the movie.

**The movie ends.**

Sniffing.

"Oh my. That movie was almost like E.T. but with Big Foot. He was so cute and cuddly. Wasn't cute and cuddly, you two? How have I not seen this movie before?"

"Probably because your adoptive family thought you'd go looking for him."

Cat is stifling a laugh at Carter's comment.

"Good point."

Carter yawns.

"Looks like it's someone's bedtime. Go on, go brush your teeth. I'll be there in a minute to say goodnight."

He nods.

"Kara, too?"

"Kara, too."

He smiles as he walks towards his room.

"You know, he loves you so much."

"I know. I love him, too."

"Come on. Let's go tuck our boy into bed."


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry again for such a long delay. I'm not sure how much more I have in me with this story, but then again I said that before and I went on forever. LOL

I hope this is okay and that you enjoy this chapter.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 13**

Well it's been a few weeks since Cat and I became an official Kryptonian couple. I know, we're not on Krypton, we're on Earth, but it still counts. We're bonded, like she's stuck with me now. I glad she doesn't mind because I would be sad. She's so sweet and cuddly. And I know I've mentioned how great she smells because she does, she really does. Carter has adjusted well, too. He still gets a little leery of me though when I hug his mom that I'm going to squeeze her too hard but I assure him that I won't. He's so silly. I just think that everyone is happy that I've calmed down even though I have no idea what they think was wrong with me. I was just very, very, _very happy,_ and just want, no, _needed_ to be with my mate, Cat. I don't think she minded any of it. She was always smiling, _if you know what I mean_.

** DEO infirmary. Kara has been, in her mind, only slightly injured fighting some rogue alien and now must spend time under the sun lamps. **

"Seriously guys, I'm fine. I can stand, look! *Wobbles upon standing* Whoa, on second thought, maybe I'll see what the cafe has for desert today."

Alex chuckles.

"Sorry, sis, they're all out of ice cream. They may have pudding."

I pout.

"Pudding? That's hospital after surgery food. _What kind?_ "

J'onn laughs.

"Chocolate."

"I do like chocolate. Okay, sign me up."

He leaves to get the pudding just in time to miss the whirlwind.

"Where is she? Why wasn't I notified immediately as to when she got here? If I don't see her right now, so help me. Heads. Will. Roll."

I quietly giggle while Alex guides her into the room.

"Relax, your majesty. Kara is right here. See."

Cat breathes a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank goodness. How are you? I've felt so off since you left. Oh, look at you. You look so pale."

"I'm fine, Cat, I promise. They stuck me under the lamps as a precaution and I may be a little woozy. On the bright side, J'onn is getting me some pudding only because the cafe was out of ice cream."

She just stares.

"Pudding? _Pudding?_ Pudding does not heal you, Kara."

I pout again.

"I know, as I said, they were out of ice cream."

She rolls her eyes.

"I'm glad you think this is funny."

"I don't. You know I take my food fairly seriously."

Cat stomps out of the room.

"Where'dshego? WhatdidIdo?"

Alex snorts.

"You pissed her off, that's what you did. I'll go get her. Stay. Put."

Cat raises a single eyebrow.

"Are you here to smooth things over? Honestly, why does she think this is funny?"

Alex puts her arm around her shoulder.

"Because that's her dumb coping mechanism. Humor. That and she may have a minor concussion, who knows. So, you said you've felt off ever since she left. Was it just a hunch or was it worse after she got hurt? I'm asking for science, of course."

Cat huffs.

"Well, I don't care to be away from her for long periods of time to begin with anyway ever since we've bonded. Shocking, I know. It makes me feel incomplete. Anyway, when she left today, I just had a bad feeling. Call it a sixth sense if you will."

Alex blinks.

"Nah, I actually understand. You're allowed to feel that way, Cat, but you also need to know that we wouldn't let anything bad happen to her, right? I also know it's hard not to panic when you see her getting tossed around like a rag doll on tv by some monster but you have to try and keep your cool. She's a sensitive soul. She's also stubborn. You're either going to freak her out or piss her off into rebellion so you have to choose your reactions carefully. Does that make sense?"

She nods.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. Oh, soak that in because I don't say that phrase often."

Alex smiles.

"Alright, ready to go back in there and watch her eat her weight in pudding? She'll do that, ya know."

Cat snorts.

"Yes, that I do know. Where does she put it all? Seriously!"

The both laugh as they re-enter the infirmary.

"You came back! I knew you would! You're so sweet, kinda like this pudding. Would you like some? It's chocolate and it's awesome, like you, even though your not made of chocolate, but you are awe-"

"I get it, Kara, thanks."

Cat smiles at Kara, who's own smile is chocolate covered.

"I will taste this."

She leans over and kisses the chocolate off.

"Hmmm...delicious."

I blush.

"Um, good, yeah. Chocolate. Yum."

Alex laughs at me.

"I think you broke her."

Cat smirks.

"So Agent Danvers, when can I bring her home?"

"Gufs, I'm rife herf."

*Both women*

 **"Don't talk with your mouth full**."

I pout.

" _Sowry_."

They both shake their heads.

"Anyway, when will she have the all clear to come home? I'm sure by now Carter has heard she's been injured and is worried."

"I really don't know. I can have Maggie pick him up and bring him here if you'd like. Or J'onn."

*Both Kara and Cat*

"Maggie."

"No offense, J'onn. My son hasn't really spent a lot of time with you. I feel he would be more comfortable around Detective Sawyer since they met before under *clears her throat* _unusual circumstances_."

Alex blushes.

"I told you, I forgot she was in there for a minute. It's not like she flashed him, for goodness sake."

J'onn just stares at everyone.

"I don't even want to know. I am not offended, Cat. I know your son is an extraordinary young man. I do not wish to cause him any unpleasantness."

She smiles.

"J'onn, is there any more of this pudding or, ooh, maybe a pizza someone stashed away in the cafe somewhere?"

He chuckles.

"I doubt there is a hidden pizza, Supergirl, but maybe more pudding."

I grin, wiggling my eyebrows.

" _Could we order a pizza?_ "

He stands taller.

"No."

I pout.

"Stupid no pizza in here. I think we should have a pizza maker guy in here at all times."

"A pizza maker guy? What are you, five?"

Alex playfully nudges my shoulder causing an unusual response from Cat, a growl.

"Whoa! Did Cat Grant just growl at me? Did we get that on tape?"

Her eyes go wide.

"I did no such thing, Alexandra. You must be hearing your sister's stomach growling at the thought of pizza."

I shake my head.

"No, I'm pretty sure you just growled at my sister. It was kinda cool, if you ask me, _which you didn't_."

Cat rolls her eyes.

"Well whatever it was, don't worry. I won't hurt your precious mate, Cat."

She blushes, hard.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Alexandra."

Alex and I both chuckle.

"Alright, alright. You didn't growl at her. Whatever. _Grumpy Cat_."

"Excuse me? What did you just say?"

Alex's eyes go big.

"Nothing!"

"That's what I thought. Now, no one told me when I can bring her home. Anyone?"

J'onn speaks up.

"Miss Grant, Supergirl, um, Kara, needs to stay under the sun lamps for a little while longer to heal. If it were daylight, I'd have no issue releasing her now but since it's nighttime and the sun is down, that's not an option.

She huffs.

"Fine. I guess a few more hours here won't necessarily kill me."

I pout.

"I hope it doesn't. I'd be really sad. Carter, too. Ooh, by the way, he's here. I can hear him in the hallway with Maggie."

Cat hums.

"Mom! I got to ride in a cop car with the sirens on! _So cool_. Maggie filled me in on what happened. How are you feeling, Kara?"

Cat gives her son a big hug, causing him to squirm a little.

"Hey buddy! I'm okay. Want some pudding?"

"Kara, he hasn't had dinner yet."

They both pout.

"Oh for the love of...Fine. One pudding cup, that's it. Understand me, young man?"

He nods and gives her a squeeze.

"Thanks mom!"

"You're welcome, son. *Mumbles to self* _I swear I've got two kids here_."

I giggle.

"You're such a softy."

"Yeah, well. That doesn't leave this room."

"My lips are sealed."


	14. Note

Hey there! Just wanted you to know that I'm still here. I have just been stuck in a rut, not physically, more mentally, but good news, I've been writing again. Not sure when I'll get the next chapter up, but hopefully it won't be too much longer.

Work is in it's slowish season so I may have an opportunity to get some writing in there.

I don't know how many more chapters I can have this story go on for, as I do not want to drag it out.

I do want to thank you all for reading my stories and reviewing, the good and the bad. What started out as a dare has become much, much more. I rediscovered something in myself...my imagination.

Not sure if I'll have another story in me after this one but never say never.

Thanks to everyone who has been sticking with me. I do enjoy reading your stories, also! They keep me going, and inspire me, much more than you will ever know.

Yours truly,

Lizabeth (aka Zanyalf)


	15. Chapter 14

So sorry for the long absence. I hope I haven't lost too many readers. I kinda lost interest but am slowly coming back. I'm trying to figure out how to wind it down to finish. I've dragged it out too long and I'm sorry. I have enjoyed writing, believe me. I have also enjoyed the reviews! I never thought anyone would enjoy reading anything I wrote.

I hope this chapter is up to par. Please enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 14**

It's been over a month since that stupid alien gave me a concussion and gave Cat a scare. Since then, she's been given certain clearance to the DEO so if, RAO forbid, anything like that happens again, she won't need to be escorted back to me. It took some to convince J'onn to finally give her that clearance but she assured him she wouldn't stray, that she wouldn't be able to anyway even if she wanted to, our bond wouldn't allow it. Speaking of our bond, Alex has been working with us, _in the name of Science_ , to understand how our bond works. Cat acts annoyed but I know she isn't. She's just as curious as Alex is to understand.

** Lunchtime at CatCo. Alex shows up with sustenance and joins me, with Cat, who arrived minutes before, out on her former balcony after Cat kindly kicking James out. **

"Hey sis, how's it hanging?"

Cat rolls her eyes as I choke on my drink.

"Um, huh?"

"She's teasing you, darling, and everything is hanging _just right_."

Both Alex and I blush.

"Thanks for that. Anyway, any unusual feelings today?"

I shrug my shoulders.

"Well, I don't feel as horrible as I used to when I we would be apart for too long, and by too long I mean ten minutes. Now we can be apart for about an hour or more before I start feeling itchy."

They both stare at me.

"Itchy?"

"Fidgety? Squirmy? Twitchy? About to jump out of my skin?"

Alex laughs.

"Okay, okay. You need to be near her. I get it."

"Yeah, exactly!"

"Kara, sweetheart, I feel the same way."

"Alright you two. Now, is it just that you need to see each other or is it more of a, um, physical thing, like, you know..."

"Sex, Alex. You can say it. We're all adults. And no, not necessarily for sex, Alex. It's almost like we just feel better, more energized when we're in the same vicinity. _Sex is just a bonus_."

Now it's our turn to stare at her.

"Good to know. Now, Cat, you have a meeting coming up in D.C. soon with the President. I'm guessing that the invitation was for one, not two? You'll be away for at least a week, correct?"

I growl.

"Relax, darling. Yes, Alex. You are spot on."

Alex side eyes me.

"Kara, it's a, um, fairly long flight from here to D.C. and neither of us doubt you can do it, but what about your commitments here not only as Kara Danvers, Reporter, but also as duty as Supergirl? I can almost guarantee J'onn will only masquerade as you if it is a matter of national security, but not for you to go off for a booty call."

I whine.

" _Alex_. _Stoooop_."

"Hey, just stating facts."

Cat rolls her eyes and waves her hands about.

"Alright girls, that's enough. Kara, we can face time. We can practice tonight to see if that satisfies our, well, _needs_."

Alex's eyes bug out.

"Why am I picturing something very naughty going on when you do that and why can't I get that icky image out of my brain?"

She covers her eyes, gagging, as we laugh.

"Oh hush you. Cat, how will we try if I live with you? Oh no, are you kicking me out?"

Cat huffs.

"Yes, Kara. I'm kicking you out on your ear. *Seeing Kara start to pout* Oh for goodness…No, Kara, I'm kidding. Stop with the pouting. Geesh."

She rubs my back and kisses my cheek.

"O-Okay. You r-really had me for a s-second."

They both roll their eyes.

"I'm guessing you will just come over my place after work and face time from there? Do you think that will be enough of a distance, though, you know, enough to trick your brains?"

"I don't want to be too far away!"

Alex and Cat both jump.

"Sweetheart, _relax_. I'm not banishing you to the outer regions of the universe, just your sister's apartment for about an hour. It will be fine."

"Fine? Fine unless the Wi-Fi goes out! Fine unless there's a, a, zombie apocalypse! Fine unless I type too hard on the keyboard and break the computer! Fine unless, oh, who knows!"

Alex blinks.

"Wow. Paranoid much?"

I gulp.

"S-Sorry."

"Kara, you and Cat will have times when you're going to have to spend time a part from one another. At least right now, you'll be able to slowly get used to it."

I sheepishly nod.

"I know. _Doesn't mean I have to like it_."

Cat hums.

"I _could_ postpone my meeting."

Alex glares at her.

"No. You will do no such thing. Look, I can't even imagine how this bond thing is for the two of you but there has got to be a way for you both to survive away from each other for more than an hour at a time. Maybe, maybe I need to call your cousin in on this? Or, maybe mom? I'm really starting to worry. None of this seems healthy."

"Clark would turn redder than a tomato! And Eliza, she would just keep staring at us with that ' _I'm so sorry to be doing this to you_ ' look but continue to do it whatever it is to us anyway."

Alex chuckles.

" _So true_."

"I-I guess I will just have to suck it up and try. Alex is right. We should figure something out so that we can function separately as well as together. Cat, I know you can be strong, heck, you can be downright tough as nails. So, I'm going to be that way for you, too."

She leans over and lightly kisses me.

"Kara, you are one of the strongest people I know. We _will_ get through this. I think tonight's test is a good idea and we should give it a real try. If not, honestly, I don't know what else we could do and I certainly don't wish for us to become so attached that we can't function apart. It's not healthy."

I sigh.

"I know. It's just, I feel horrible about this. If I wasn't an alien and didn't have a weird bonding thing, you wouldn't be in this position. I'm sor-"

"Do _not_ finish that sentence. I am just as much a part of what happened and I would not change a thing. And you are not _just an alien_ to me, you are _my wife_. Yes, you know you are, even if we haven't made it official in the eyes of Earth law. Our bond is scared. I feel so honored to share it with you. It is not weird."

I blush.

"Okay, you two. Weird or not, I will get this figured out for the both of you. You will not become stuck together like corn chips."

"C-Corn chips? Whaaat?"

Cat and I burst out laughing.

"What? You never had stuck together corn chips before? Just, you know what I mean."

"S-Sure. Totally know what you mean."

I dodge a French fry.

"Hey, no throwing food. Behave."

Alex and I both look to the ground.

"Sorry."

She raises her eyebrow and smirks.

"Good, now that we have that out of the way."

"So, Kara, what time should I expect you?"

I look to the sky.

"Well, baring any disasters and, well, being able to pry myself away from this sexy lady right here, how does six sound?"

Cat gulps over Kara's description of her, still not used to her boldness.

"Maybe I'll send Vasquez over with a crowbar. Anywho, six sounds great. Pot stickers and pizza?"

I happy dance.

"You know me so well."

"Yes, you know your sister so well. Let me guess, you'll have tubs of ice cream, too?"

My eyes go wide.

"Ooh, yes! We totally need ice cream! Good call, honey!"

She shakes her head.

"Okay. As much fun as I'm having, we should let Kara get back to work. Those articles aren't going to write themselves."

I pout.

"D-Do you have to go? You just got here."

She takes my hand.

"Sweetheart, it's only for a couple more hours. We can do this."

"Yeah, sweetheart, you can do it."

I flick Alex's shoulder.

"Ouch!"

"Oh I'm sorry. I thought I saw a bug."

Cat chuckles.

"Kara, that wasn't nice. Apologize to your sister."

I shuffle.

"I'm sorry, Alex. Is your shoulder okay?"

She rubs it and moves it around.

"Yeah, it's okay. Probably will bruise later. Apology accepted. I probably deserved it anyway for teasing you."

I give her a hug, trying not to squish her.

"Aw, how sweet. Alright. See you later, darling. Come home early if you get, _itchy_."

I blush.

"Will do. See you at six, Alex. See you in a little while, Cat."

"Yep, see you at six."

As I watch them leave, especially Cat, I try to stay calm.

"Just a little while to go before you can hold her again. You can do this. You're freakin' Supergirl for goodness sake. Gosh."


End file.
